Tu admirador secreto
by yuli09
Summary: Tenía que haber una manera que Emmett McCarty se fijara en su secretaria, Rosalie Hale. El futuro de Isabella Swan depende de eso. Quizá lo mejor fuera crear un admirador secreto para Rose. Un poco de celos no estaría mal. Primer libro de la serie 6 pretendientes. Adap
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

**Prólogo **

—Tenemos un problema —le dijo Sue Clearwater a Isabella Swan, quien alzó la vista de inmediato.

Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio, ante una pared de cristal desde la que se divisaba todo Chicago. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad intensificaban el color marrón de su pelo y el chocolate de sus ojos.

Hacía tiempo que la mayor parte de los empleados de Wintersoft Industry se había marchado a casa.

Bella era una mujer dedicada a su trabajo, hermosa e inteligente. Por eso Sue Clearwater estaba tan molesta con la conversación que había oído aquella tarde. El padre de Bella le había estado argumentando a su hermana por qué Bella necesitaría un hombre que la ayudara a dirigir la empresa cuando él se retirara.

—Cuenta —dijo Bella.

Sue entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

Llevaba veinticinco años trabajando como secretaria ejecutiva de Charlie Swan, y era una entregada y leal asistente. Procedía de una tribu nativa en La Push, por lo cual sabía guardar secretos ancestrales. Aunque jamás había sido ni sería desleal a Charlie, sentía cierta responsabilidad hacia su hija. De algún modo, proteger a Bella era proteger a Charlie.

—Tu padre quiere hacer de casamentero.

Bella palideció.

—¿Otra vez?

—Creo que se le ha olvidado que ya lo intentó una vez y falló estrepitosamente. Esta mañana, al mirar el organigrama de la empresa, reparó en que la mayor parte de los vicepresidentes de departamento son solteros. Todos han demostrado ser grandes ejecutivos y, por supuesto, materia prima para convertirse en futuros yernos.

Bella parecía a punto de desvanecerse.

—Cielo santo, ¿es que no ha aprendido de mi primer fracaso matrimonial? —dijo ella refiriéndose a su boda com Michael Newton, uno de los altos ejecutivos de la empresa—. Si me casa con todo el que esté disponible, va a hacer de mí un objeto de burla.

Sue suavizó su tono. Sabía que, a pesar de sus anticuadas estrategias, Charlie Swan tenía un gran corazón.

—No lo hace con mala intención.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que consigue. Cuando mi matrimonio con Mike fracasó, perdí toda mi credibilidad frente al personal de la empresa. Me ha costado cinco años de duro trabajo recobrarla.

—Y lo has conseguido. También te has ganado a pulso la vicepresidencia. Durante esos cinco años has probado que no has accedido a un puesto de responsabilidad sólo por ser la hija de Charlie Swan. Nadie puede acusarte de no merecer lo que has logrado.

—No, pero llegarán a perderme el respeto. ¿Quién puede tomar en serio a una mujer cuyo padre trata de venderla al mejor postor? —Bella se pasó los dedos por el denso y brillante pelo—. Voy a tener que dimitir.

Sue negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes dimitir. Tendrías que justificar tu marcha ante tu padre y tus motivos le dolerían terriblemente. Él sólo trata de ayudarte, aunque sea del modo menos oportuno. Supongo que piensa que casándote con uno de los altos ejecutivos, tú serías libre para ejercer tu papel de madre y esposa... si eso es lo que quieres.

—No sé aún lo que quiero. Quizá sea eso, pero quiero tomar mis propias decisiones —Bella resolló frustradamente—. Las cosas serían más fáciles si mi padre y yo pudiéramos hablar. Pero desde que ocurrió lo de Mike parece que ya no hablamos el mismo idioma.

—Cuando a tu padre se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible quitársela. Tiene un centenar de razones para querer verte casada y con hijos. Así que tendrías que buscar otros tantos motivos para invalidar los suyos.

Bella gimió.

—¡Estoy perdida!

—No desesperes. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar algo que lo distraiga o que imposibilite sus planes.

—Podríamos casar a todos los solteros antes de que mi padre ponga en marcha su plan —dijo con soma.

Sue soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Eso sería estupendo!

—¡Oh, no! —trató de pararla Bella—. No empieces con tus locuras. Esto no es _Siete bodas para siete hermanos_.

—Tienes razón. No creo que tengamos tantas mujeres con las que casar a nuestros directivos —Sue agarró el organigrama que Bella tenía en su mesa.

Observó los nueve nombres que aparecían en la línea inmediatamente inferior a la de Charlie Swan.

—Eleazar Norton y Marco Vulturi ya están casados. Melinda McIntosh es una mujer. Así que, sin contarte a ti, nos quedan cinco vicepresidentes: Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Jacob Black, Garret Saint Clair y Edward Masen—señaló a otro bloque—.Carlisle Cullen está a punto de ser ascendido y también es soltero. Así que no creo que debamos dejarlo fuera.

Bella miró la hoja.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre está planeando casarme. Todos estos candidatos son frutas maduras a punto de caer del árbol.

—Lo que significa que tenemos la oportunidad perfecta de llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

Bella miró fijamente a Sue.

—Pero si nosotras tratamos de casar a esos seis hombres, estaremos actuando del mismo modo que mi padre.

—Es diferente —le aseguró Sue—. Nosotras vamos a ser extremadamente cuidadosas. Vamos a resolver este problema como una cuestión de negocios.

Bella se quedó pensativa analizando ese último concepto.

—De acuerdo. Pero si lo hacemos así, tendremos que escoger con sumo cuidado a las candidatas.

Sue sonrió.

—Así lo haremos.

Bella golpeó nerviosamente la mesa con el lápiz.

—El único problema es que un plan como ése nos podría llevar unas cuantas semanas y, realmente, no tenemos tanto tiempo.

—Podríamos retrasar los planes de tu padre si finges salir con alguien.

—Si me resultara tan fácil conseguir un novio, no me encontraría en esta tesitura.

—Puedes hablar con Eric Yorkie pedirle que nos ayude.

—¿Eric? Pero si es...

—Ya, ya, pero eso no nos importa —dijo Sue. Sin querer entrar en detalles sobre Eric, volvió al tema que les interesaba—. Puedo conseguir información sobre todos los directivos en Internet, así podríamos hacerlo casi todo sin movernos del edificio —Sue hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. Pero convencer a tu padre de que estás saliendo con Eric no va a ser fácil. Probablemente no se tragará la farsa más allá de la gala de caridad que hay a fin de mes. Creo que lo mejor será que empecemos por el más fácil.

Señaló uno de los nombres escritos en el papel. Bella sonrió.

—¡Es perfecto!

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Volví y en esta ocasión presento el primer libro de una serie que contiene en total 6. La serie se llama 6 pretendientes y en el próximo cap aparecen Emmett y Rose. Al final de cada libro voy a explicar el porque escogí cada pareja Espero que disfruten y si pueden sigan la serie completa._**

**_No se cada cuanto voy a publicar pero máximo será una vez ala semana. Por cierto estoy de Beta para Mi otro yo una historia en Twilight si pueden se dan una vuelta por el, a mi me encanta como escribe Fanny. Cualquier duda o consulta la respondo en el siguiente cap. Nos leemos_**

**_Yuli_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Rosalie Hale, secretaria ejecutiva del vicepresidente del departamento administrativo de Wintersoft, alzó la vista. Irina Jones acababa de dejar sobre su escritorio un enorme jarrón con doce hermosas rosas blancas.

—¡Cielo santo! Son preciosas.

—Abre el sobre —le dijo Irina dando pequeños saltitos de excitación.

Rosalie se subió las gafas y se puso a jugar nerviosamente con su larguísima trenza rubia.

—¿Son para mí?

—¡Claro que son para ti! Abre el sobre.

Rose se puso a rebuscar el sobre entre los tallos y el aroma a rosas llenó toda la oficina.

Cuando finalmente sacó la nota, leyó en alto: «De tu admirador secreto»

Irina casi se desmayó.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó.

—¿Tengo un admirador secreto? —preguntó Rosalie totalmente confusa e incrédula. Se había trasladado desde Nueva York a Chicago hacía tan sólo un año y su vida social era prácticamente nula. El único hombre con el que tenía un trato asiduo era...

Un increíble pensamiento atravesó su mente. Miró a su jefe, Emmett McCarty, que estaba en su mesa elaborando la lista de asuntos pendientes para el día siguiente, tal y como hacía a las cinco menos cinco todos los días laborables, incluidos los viernes.

Mientras escribía en la agenda, completamente ajeno a su mirada, Rose aprovechó la ocasión para alimentarse con cada detalle de su pelo corto, oscuro y rizado y de su atractivo rostro con hoyuelos cuando sonrie. No podía verle los ojos, pero sabía que eran de un azul muy hermoso.

En más de una ocasión había soñado secretamente ser objeto de su atención.

Pero no era posible, Emmett jamás...

—¿Quién crees que puede ser? —le preguntó Irina, mientras colocaba minuciosamente las rosas para conseguir un ramo perfecto.

—No lo sé —respondió Rose, tratando de no mirar a su jefe de nuevo.

Emmett y ella trabajaban tan unidos que habían llegado a conocer muchos detalles de sus vidas privadas. Podía considerarse que eran amigos, pero él jamás había mostrado un interés más allá de la amistad.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Jamás salgo y no tengo ningún tipo de vida social.

Una vez más, pensó em Emmett. Era el único hombre que podía haberle mandado aquellas flores. La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

—¡He oído que has recibido un ramo de rosas! —dijo Sue Clearwater acercándose rápidamente.

La secretaria ejecutiva de Charlie Swan era una hermosa mujer nativa, con el pelo gris y unos cálidos ojos marrones. Sue era viuda y no tenía hijos, lo que la incitaba a actuar maternalmente con los más jóvenes.

Era una enamorada de la novelas románticas y no era de extrañar que fuera la primera en dar la enhorabuena a una mujer por recibir flores.

—¿De quién son?

Rose miró a Sue.

—De un admirador secreto.

Emmett salió de su oficina y, como de costumbre, la atención de Rose se dirigió directamente hacia él.

Alto, fuerte y robusto, tenía un aspecto increiblemente salvaje. Con aquella prestancia propia del hombre educado de la gran ciudad. Por eso le gustaba tanto. Combinaba lo mejor de los dos mundos. Tenía una masculinidad patente y el atractivo salvaje de un hombre de campo, con la inteligencia y capacidad de un gran ejecutivo.

Emmett miró las rosas y luego la miró a ella.

—¡Vaya! —dijo él en ese tono extraño que utilizan los hombres cuando tratan de mostrarse complacidos con algo meramente femenino... o cuando ocultan algo—. Alguien te ha mandado flores.

«¡Ha sido él!», penso Rose, reprimiendo el deseo de pensar que se las había mandado por un interés personal.

Estaba segura de que sus motivos habrían sido más paternalistas y protectores que románticos. Él sabía demasiado bien que no salía los fines de semana y que no había tenido una cita desde su llegada a Chicago, así que quizá pretendiera animarla.

—Son preciosas, ¿verdad? —dijo Sue—. Las rosas blancas, ¿qué representan?

—La pureza —respondió Rose, y se quedó pensativa. ¿Pureza? ¡Pureza!

—Así que hay un hombre que piensa que eres dulce —dijo Emmett con una amigable sonrisa que enervó a Rose. El hombre por el que estaba loca pensaba que era pura, mientras ella soñaba con sus besos apasionados.

¡Cómo le habría gustado llevárselo con su padre! Allí la habría visto jugando al póquer, arreglando un carro, controlando al personal de su padre y maldiciendo a los demás. Así le habría demostrado que no era en absoluto inexperta y menos aún pura.

—Bueno, supongo que te las llevarás a casa —dijo Sue—. Querrás disfrutar de esta maravilla durante el fin de semana.

—No —respondió Rose sorprendiendo a todos los presentes—. No las quiero. Irina, son tuyas.

—¡No!

—¡No!

—¡No!

Emmett, Irina y Sue negaron simultáneamente.

Con aquel «no» Irina dejó claro que no quería las flores de otra, Sue no comprendía que pudiera renunciar a tanta belleza y Emmett parecía haber escuchado alguna aberración financiera.

Los números rojos del reloj digital que Rose tenía sobre la mesa parpadearon una vez al pasar de las cuatro cincuenta y nueve a las cinco en punto.

Rose abrió el cajón inferior de su escritorio, sacó su bolso y se levantó.

—Pues que se lo queden las señoras de la limpieza —dijo sin más, y salió a toda prisa de la oficina.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

¡Maldición! Era pura. Bueno, no exactamente pura, sino más bien conservadora. Bueno, ni siquiera conservadora, sino eminentemente práctica y aburrida. Sin duda su aspecto contribuía a dar una falsa imagen, siempre con su larga trenza, las eternas gafas de miope y las faldas largas que ocultaban sus encantos.

Si se combinaba su aspecto insulso con su carencia total de relaciones sociales, era comprensible que Emmett pensara que era patética. ¿Se imaginaría también que era virgen?

Aquellas flores blancas habían encendido una llama roja en su interior. La posibilidad de que su deseado jefe las hubiera mandado porque sentía pena hacia ella era cada vez más evidente.

Emmett McCarty miró atónito cómo su secretaria salía de la oficina como un relámpago. La situación era tan inusual e incómoda que no sabía qué hacer.

—Vete detrás de ella.

Emmett miró a Sue atónito.

—¿Qué?

—Vete detrás de ella. No puede dejar estas maravillosas flores aquí.

Emmett no respondió. Estaba confuso por la situación y por la sensación que le había provocado que Rose recibiera aquellas flores. En realidad, una vez superada la sorpresa de que las despreciara, sentía cierto alivio y unas ganas tremendas de lanzar el maldito ramo por la ventana.

—Yo se las llevaré —dijo Irina, tomando el jarrón y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—¡No! —exclamo Sue sujetándola de la mano. Bajó la voz—.Emmett se las llevará —tomó el jarrón y se lo ofreció a Emmett—. Te vas en el coche hasta su apartamento y se las entregas.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Emmett, apartándose de las flores como si fueran veneno—. No las quiere.

Sue se rió.

—¿Y qué? Si se niega a quedárselas lo más que te puede pasar es que tengas que quedarte con un hermoso ramo y un precioso jarrón.

—No quiero hacerlo. Me sentiría como un idiota llevándole unas flores que ella no quiere.

Sue agarró la tarjeta que Rose se había dejado sobre la mesa.

—No creo que el problema sean las flores, sino el remitente. En mi opinión, ha salido corriendo precisamente porque quiere las flores.

—Ya te entiendo —intervino Irina—. Quiere las flores, pero le da miedo no saber quién las ha enviado.

Sue asintió.

—No sabe si ese admirador secreto es el hombre que a ella le gustaría que fuera. Y si es el hombre que ella quiere que sea, habría preferido que tuviera la madurez de firmar con su nombre.

—Pues debe de gustarle de verdad —dijo Irina.

Aquel comentario golpeó a Emmett en la boca del estómago. No podía creerse que Rose se hubiera enamorado de alguien sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Tampoco podía creerse que ese hombre fuera tan necio como para no admitir quién era. Igualmente confuso le resultaba el efecto que aquella situación estaba provocando en él.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que él no era la persona adecuada para llevar aquellas flores.

—Esto debería hacerlo una mujer.

—Yo tengo hora en la peluquería —dijo Sue—.E Irina, además de vivir al otro extremo de la ciudad, tiene hijos de los que ocuparse.

—¡Yo no puedo llevarle las flores! —insistió Emmett.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer para que se quede con el ramo —ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer que lo aceptara. Ésa era la parte más contradictoria.

Sue suspiró.

—Emmett, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Veintinueve de agosto.

—¿Y el lunes?

—Uno de septiembre.

—¿Qué sucede el uno de septiembre?

—Es fiesta. Pero el martes día dos tenemos que empezar a elaborar el informe cuatrimestral.

Sue le tendió el jarrón.

—Cualquier hombre inteligente con un cierre del cuatrimestre en viernes haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por conseguir que su secretaria no faltara el martes. Rose parecía realmente afectada. No te interesa que pase un mal fin de semana y el martes se encuentre indispuesta.

Emmett gruñó.

—Llévale esas flores y convéncela de que lo importante no es quién se las ha enviado, sino que alguien se preocupa por ella.

Emmett negó con la cabeza en un gesto de rebelión similar al de Rose.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ese tipo no puso su nombre?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

—¿Nunca te has visto tan alterado por alguien que te era imposible acercarte a ella y hablarle?

Emmett tragó saliva. Sí, claro que sí. Eso era lo que le había ocurrido, no con una amante potencial, sino con su propia madre cuando tenía diez años.

—Piensa en ese tipo como si estuvieras en su situación. Puede que le guste tanto Rose que no se atreva aún a hacer patente su interés por temor a cometer un error.

Emmett miró el ramo. Su situación no había sido en nada parecida a la del admirador secreto de Rosalie pero, de algún modo, Sue había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Cuando le des las flores, explícale que debía sentirse halagada porque alguien no sabía ni cómo decirle que le gustaba —aseguró Sue.

—¿Crees que eso conseguirá aplacar su enfado?

—Sí —dijeron Sue e Irina al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Dadme la dirección.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Rose abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró a su jefe ante ella, con el ramo en las manos.

Primero se ruborizó pero, acto seguido, la ira volvió.

—Hola.

Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse para no soltar un improperio.

—Sue tenía razón —continuó él—. No podías dejarlas en la oficina.

—Claro que podía.

—Bueno, era físicamente posible, pero no correcto —dijo Emmett.

Durante unos segundos, Rose se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, admirada de su tácito reconocimiento de la autoría del envío. De no haber sido él, no habría ido hasta su casa.

Sentía demasiada curiosidad por lo que tendría que decirle y lo dejó pasar.

—De acuerdo, entra.

Rose observó que miraba de un lado a otro, como tratando de ganar tiempo antes de darle una explicación. Después de inspeccionar someramente el salón, decidió dejar el jarrón sobre una de las mesas.

—Supongo que estás furiosa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Lo entiendo. Es realmente cobarde que alguien a quien le gustas no sea capaz de escribir su nombre en la tarjeta.

Aunque no era aquélla la causa de su furia, Rose no replicó. Él había admitido que le gustaba y quería escuchar el resto de la explicación. Era posible que sólo le gustara como amiga pero, en ese caso, no habría tenido reparos en ponerle su nombre a la nota.

—¿Qué más?

Emmett la miró desorientado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «qué más»? —preguntó él.

—Tú eres el experto aquí, yo sólo soy la persona que ha recibido las flores.

—No me considero ningún experto, pero entiendo los sentimientos de ese tipo —afirmó él con cierta vehemencia—. ¿No te ha ocurrido nunca que alguien te guste tanto que no te atrevas ni a acercarte? Ves a esa persona al otro lado de la calle, entrando en su portal y eres incapaz de aproximarte, aun cuando darías cualquier cosa por hablar con ella.

—Crecí en una familia entrometida. Ningún secreto era guardado.

—De acuerdo. ¿Nunca has llamado a alguien y has colgado antes de atreverte a hablar?

—No.

—¡No me estás ayudando, Rose!

—No quiero ayudarte, sólo quiero entender de qué va todo esto.

Emmett suspiró.

—No estoy seguro de entenderlo ni yo.

—Bueno, pues si tú no lo entiendes, ¿cómo demonios voy a entenderlo yo?

Emmett sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Al oírte decir «demonios» con tanta facilidad me he dado cuenta de algo. Tienes una increíble capacidad para moverte en dos mundos.

—¿Y ése es un motivo para enviarme flores blancas?

—Quizá tu admirador trata de decirte que puede ver tu otra cara también.

Emmett seguía hablando del remitente como si fuera una tercera persona, lo que le hizo deducir que había algún motivo por el que no se atrevía a hablar directamente de sí mismo. Se dejó caer en el sofá y concluyó que, por el momento, le seguiría la corriente.

—Estoy confusa. ¿Me estás diciendo que no le gusta oírme decir palabrotas y por eso me envía flores con las que me indica que soy pura?

—No. Te envía flores para decirte que ve en ti algo que nadie más ve.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dice con palabras?

—Quizá sea tímido.

—¿Tímido? —dijo ella con un tono incrédulo.

—De acuerdo, no te gusta lo de «tímido» —dijo Emmett exasperado y dejando cada vez más patente que no quería hablar de aquello directamente—. A ver si esta versión te complace más: si tiene tu dirección del trabajo, probablemente sea alguien que conoces, quizá de la misma oficina. Tal vez no esté dispuesto a que sepan de su interés hasta ver la reacción que provocan éstas flores en ti y en los demás empleados de Wintersoft.

Rose se limitó a mirar a Emmett completamente pasmada. Debería haber pensado en aquello ella misma. Emmett jamás dejaría ver su debilidad por una mujer sin asegurarse previamente de que era correspondido. Tampoco pondría nunca en peligro la buena relación con su secretaria.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer yo?

—Bueno, quizá deberías hacer llegar a ese hombre el mensaje de que tú también tienes cierto interés por él.

—¿No puedo simplemente decírselo?

—Recuerda que no sabes quién es.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿qué hago?

—Bueno, te ha envido flores. Deberías darle alguna señal.

—¿Una señal?

—Sí. Por ejemplo, vestirte bien —dijo Emmett.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás insinuando que tengo mal gusto?

—No. Tu atuendo es adecuado para la oficina, no para captar la atención de un hombre. Podrías ponerte algo que resaltara más tu lado femenino.

—Mi lado femenino —repitió Rose, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Una extraña y cálida sensación la invadió por dentro. Él quería que le mostrara su lado femenino, lo que implicaba que le interesaba.

Sintiéndose de pronto sensual y atractiva, se quitó las gafas y le sonrió tímidamente.

A Emmett le dio un vuelco el corazón. Siempre había apreciado un hermoso rostro detrás de los cristales y, al igual que su admirador secreto, era capaz de ver que Rose tenía otra cara más seductora. Pero, a diferencia de él, no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Se levantó del sofá.

—Bueno, ¿has entendido lo de las flores?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, creo que ahora sí.

—Bien —dijo Emmett y se encaminó hacia la puerta, sin dejar de repetirse que le daba igual que Rose tuviera una relación con otro hombre, aun consciente de que no era cierto. Pero, como su jefe inmediato, no tenía derecho a sentirse atraído o mostrar interés alguno, así que habría de controlar su frustración. Y lo haría.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero no llegó a abrirla.

Se volvió y la miró.

—¿Te veré el martes en la oficina?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí.

Al ver su increíble sonrisa y aquellos hermosos ojos azules casi violetas, notó un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sintió un deseo casi irresistible de besarla y de rogarle que saliera con él. Después de un año de buena amistad, tenía derecho a conocer a la otra mujer que Rose escondía en su interior.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Era su secretaria.

Además, tenía planes y no podía complicarse la vida con una relación. Tenía que invertir todo su dinero a fin de cumplir su propósito y convertirse en millonario antes de cumplir los cuarenta. Era una edad estupenda para formar una familia y le daba nueve años de libertad para llevar a cabo su plan. Por el momento, todo iba de acuerdo con lo previsto. No podía arriesgarse a variar nada, y salir con su secretaria era una osadía.

Además, en el momento en que dejara patente que estaba interesada en su admirador secreto, aquel hombre no la dejaría escapar.

En cuanto Emmett abandonó el apartamento de Rose, ella se puso a bailar de alegría. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Le gustaba! Le había enviado flores y le había explicado pacientemente que había malinterpretado el mensaje.

De pronto, se detuvo.

En realidad, lo único que Emmett le había dicho era que quería que fuera más femenina.

Aunque Rose sabía que podía suavizar sus modales, no estaba particularmente familiarizada con aquella parte femenina que él decía ver.

Pero si era lo que Emmett esperaba, sacaría a la luz su feminidad y se convertiría en la mujer que él quería que fuera.

El problema era la dificultad que la empresa entrañaba.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara, alguien que entendiera de verdad las relaciones románticas entre un hombre y una mujer.

Hombre, mujer, romance... ¡Nadie sabía sobre esos tres temas más que Sue Clearwater!

Sin más dilación, tomó su agenda y marcó su número.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Estoy pensando en subir otra historia pero de Bella-Edward solo que no se si ya la han subido, apenas pueda la empiezo a subir. Gracias a todas las personas que han leido estos caps. Espero que les gustara.**_

_**Por cierto si alguien quiere descargar los libros de esta serie solo escriban un review y la próxima vez subo el Link del blog de donde los baje.**_

_**Andie-CullenSmythe: Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo. Realmente espero que te guste.**_

_**: Creo que esta historia no te decepcionara, subiré más o menos cada 5 días.**_

_**Dnisse y crematlv19: Nunca dejo una historia sin acabar. Gracias por seguirla.**_

_**Nos leemos hasta el miércoles. Un gran abrazo**_

_**Yuli**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conocer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

**Capítulo 2**

Después de un largo fin de semana de visitas a la peluquería, a tiendas y perfumerías, Rosalie se sentó en una de las sillas de su salón, frente a Sue Clearwater e Isabella Swan.

Al llamar a Sue el viernes por la noche, ésta le había propuesto que también Bella participara en su preparación, alegando que serviría para acortar distancias entre la generación de Bella y la de Sue.

La combinación de aquellas mujeres había resultado extraordinaria. Entre todas habían convertido a Rose en una despampanante fémina.

Con el armario lleno de ropa, un nuevo peinado y el maquillaje adecuado, Rose se sentía segura de sí misma.

—¿Estás nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ir a la oficina mañana? —preguntó Sue, mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa, junto al ramo de flores blancas.

—La verdad es que no. Sé que todo esto lo he hecho como parte del plan de mostrarle a Emmett mi parte femenina. Pero, sorprendentemente, tengo la sensación de haberme encontrado a mí misma.

—Ése es el objetivo último de hacer algo así —dijo Sue con una leve carcajada.

—Es cierto que la sensualidad y la sencillez reflejan exactamente quién eres —dijo Bella con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Estás estupenda.

—Me siento tan bien que podría conquistar el mundo si me lo propusiera.

Sue frunció el ceño.

—Espero que eso no signifique que has cambiado de opinión respecto a Emmett.

—¡No! Realmente me gusta Emmett. Si está interesado en mí, no voy a perder la oportunidad de intentarlo.

—Bueno, si no recibe el mensaje, es que está completamente ciego —afirmó Sue, y se levantó del sofá.

—Mañana te veremos —dijo Bella, levantándose también—. Recuerda, ven a trabajar media hora antes. El pronóstico del tiempo dice que va a llover. Necesitarás unos minutos para recomponerte antes de hacer tu entrada triunfal por el pasillo de la oficina.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

—¿Crees que te vas a sentir bien? —preguntó Sue.

Rose se rió.

—Sí. Quiero tomarlo por sorpresa y ver cómo reacciona.

—A mí también me parece una estupenda idea —le apretó la mano a Rose—. Nos veremos mañana.

Tras despedir a sus amigas, Rose cerró la puerta y se encaminó al dormitorio sin dejar de preguntarse si podría dormir.

No estaba nerviosa por el hecho de ver a Emmett. Pero sabía que podía no reaccionar del modo que Sue y Bella habían previsto.

No obstante, aquel cambio la había ayudado a sacar a la luz su verdadera esencia. Si a Emmett no le gustaba, sin duda le partiría el corazón, pero eso no invalidaría a la nueva mujer en la que se había convertido.

Emmett levantó la vista y se quedó boquiabierto.

Ante él acababa de pasar Rosalie con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Había sustituido su larga trenza por un sensual corte a la altura de los hombros, y unos rizos insinuantes se balanceaban a cada paso.

Llevaba un traje color canela de piel con una sugerente minifalda. Emmett descubrió en aquel instante que Rose no había estado ocultando sólo a una mujer femenina, sino a una verdadera diosa de la belleza.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al escritorio de ella.

—¿Rose?

—Buenos días, Emmett.

Lo saludó con total naturalidad, como si no hubiera nada diferente en ella. Emmett no sabía si debía hacer algún comentario o no. Era él quien le había sugerido un cambio, pero jamás se habría imaginado que acabaría convirtiéndose en una persona completamente diferente.

No estaba seguro tampoco de si su reacción espontánea sería la más adecuada, porque quería silbar.

Ella se inclinó para meter su pequeño bolso en el cajón, tal y como hacía siempre. Sólo que en aquella ocasión los ojos de Emmett viajaron hasta sus piernas bien contorneadas, que se estilizaban sobre unos zapatos de tacón alto y fino.

El corazón se le paralizó y perdió todo atisbo de sentido común. Antes de poder contenerse, susurró:

—¿Qué te has hecho?

Ella lo miró asustada.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Dios santo! Vas a provocar un ataque al corazón a todos los hombres de la empresa.

Rose sonrió complacida.

—Entonces, ¿lo he hecho bien?

—Rose, pareces otra persona.

—Espero que digas eso como algo positivo, porque éste es mi verdadero yo —hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior—. Quiero que mi admirador secreto me vea como realmente soy.

La excitación de Emmett se transformó en un repentino pesar. Lo que hasta entonces no había sido más que un fantasma se había convertido en un competidor real de carne y hueso.

—¿Has hecho esto para tu admirador secreto?

—Dijiste que necesitaba ser más femenina.

—Femenina no implica...

—¿Sexy? —lo interrumpió ella, y sonrió con entusiasmo—. Esta es mi idea de ser femenina. Después de hablar con Sue Clearwater e Isabella Swan...

—¿Sue Clearwater y Bella Swan?

—Sí —dijo ella, y continuó sin detenerse—. Después de nuestra conversación sobre las flores, llamé a Sue, y ella se trajo a Bella. Hablamos sobre las distintas interpretaciones que tenía la palabra «femenina».

—Sí, como vestidos de flores, pequeños bolsos y guantes de encaje —dijo Emmett, aún molesto ante la idea de que se exhibiera de aquel modo para otro hombre.

—Puede que haya mujeres que lo vean de ese modo. Yo no. Y necesito que mi admirador, secreto vea quién soy en realidad.

—¿Ésta es tu verdadera personalidad? —preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió.

—¿Estás segura? —repitió Emmett, repentinamente sofocado por la nueva sensualidad de su secretaria.

Ella asintió una vez más.

—Sue dice que lo importante es estar cómoda, y así es precisamente como me siento. Si llevara vestidos de flores y guantes de encaje estaría mintiendo.

Ella se apartó un instante y encendió el ordenador. Emmett aprovechó el momento para desabrocharse el primer botón de la camisa y respirar profundamente.

—Me probé distintas cosas y, al final, éste fue el estilo con el que me sentí más identificada.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Renesmee Wolfe, la secretaria de Jasper Whitlock. Tenía el pelo revuelto por el viento de septiembre y los pantalones negros salpicados de gotas de agua.

Emmett miró de nuevo a Rose. Había entrado sin abrigo ni sombrero para la lluvia y tanto su pelo como su ropa estaban secos y perfectos.

Nessie la miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Estás maravillosa!

—Gracias —dijo Rose con una sonrisa—. Me siento estupendamente bien.

Nessie se rió.

—Yo también me sentiría así si tuviera tu aspecto. ¿A qué se debe semejante cambio?

Emmett miró una vez más el pelo perfectamente seco y peinado de Rose. Algo no encajaba. No era posible que hubiera llegado en autobús y hubiera mantenido semejante perfección. Debía de haberse detenido en algún sitio antes de hacer su entrada en la oficina.

—Rose tiene un admirador secreto —aclaró Emmett con un tono precavido.

Nessie levantó las cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me envió flores el viernes por la tarde —dijo Rose, sin que le pasara desapercibido el extraño tono de su jefe.

Notó la confusión de su gesto y decidió que aquélla era la clave definitiva. Desde que había llegado había estado poniéndole reparos a su atuendo. Estaba claro que no le gustaba su nuevo aspecto.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

A pesar de todo, en su interior, seguía contenta con su nueva personalidad. Aquélla era Rosalie Hale. Si a Emmett no le gustaba, lo sentía por él. Tendría que encontrar al hombre adecuado, por mucho que le doliera que no fuera él.

—Dejé las flores aquí y Emmett me las trajo a casa. Estuvimos hablando sobre el remitente anónimo —dijo Rose, mientras veía a su jefe desaparecer dentro de su despacho—. Según Emmett, mi admirador necesitaba una señal que le dijera que estaba interesada en salir con él. Entre Sue, Bella y yo concluimos que este cambio era lo que él necesitaba.

Nessie la miró con un gesto interrogante.

—¿Emmett te dijo que lo que necesitabas era un cambio de aspecto?

—Sí.

Nessie se rió.

—¡Él sí que sabe! La verdad es que los admiradores secretos suelen ser amigos tratando de animarte.

Rose frunció el ceño. Eso era, exactamente, lo que ella había pensado en un principio.

—Pero, en tu caso, creo que Emmett ha aprovechado la ocasión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puede que fuera un amigo quien te enviara las flores, pero Emmett lo ha utilizado para obligarte a salir del cascarón. Vas a tener un montón de pretendientes. Desde luego, te ha hecho un gran favor.

Con cada palabra de Nessie, un profundo pesar iba invadiendo su pecho. Así que Emmett no le había mandado las flores por un interés egoísta, sino para propiciar que ella consiguiera a otro hombre.

Había llegado a creer que tanto él como ella utilizaban el secretismo del admirador para proteger a Emmett. Pero la verdad era que Emmett había creado esa ficción para que ella no se muriera de vergüenza.

De pronto sintió que, lejos de haberla ayudado, la había herido profundamente. Él jamás se había fijando ni se fijaría en ella como mujer.

Emmett condujo a casa de su padre aquella tarde con la sensación de que alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se había pasado todo el día viendo desfilar ante su puerta a todas las mujeres y a la mitad de los hombre de Wintersoft, que acudían curiosos a ver el nuevo aspecto de Rose. Ellas habían suspirado sobrecogidas por la envidia; ellos, por el deseo.

Mientras los solteros le pedían una cita, Emmett observaba las dolorosas escenas con desesperación e impotencia.

Aparcó ante la puerta de su progenitor y bajó del coche no muy convencido de que fuera buena idea mantener su cita de los martes con él. No iba a ser buena compañía y seguramente su padre querría saber por qué.

Antes de llegar hasta la puerta, Randall McCarty salió a recibirlo. A sus cincuenta y cinco años, con su pelo castaño exento de canas, sus grandes ojos azules y su aspecto saludable, Randall seguía siendo el modelo que Emmett quería seguir.

—¿Te han robado el coche de bomberos? —dijo su padre, haciendo alusión a una trifulca infantil en la que Emmett se había visto envuelto a los siete años. Se había negado a volver a casa hasta que su padre consiguió que un vecino le devolviera su coche de bomberos.

—No —dijo Emmett al entrar en la casa.

—Sólo tienes que decirme su nombre e iré a pedirle cuentas.

—No tiene gracia, papá, esta noche no.

—Pues a mí sí me lo parece —dijo Randall mientras soltaba una carcajada—. Me encanta verte de mal humor. Me da la oportunidad de husmear en tu vida privada, lo que no siempre es fácil. Anda, dame tu gabardina. Está empapada.

Emmett trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. La alusión a su gabardina le recordó la imagen de Rose entrando completamente impecable en su oficina.

Puesto que él y Jasper Whitlock eran los únicos que estaban en el camino hacia su mesa, Emmett concluyó que Rose había asumido que Jasper era su admirador. Eso explicaba que se hubiera molestado en retocarse antes de hacer su entrada.

Emmett había dudado de que pudiera haber sido Jasper, hasta que éste se había acercado a la secretaria con una sonrisa melosa y hablando de naderías. ¡Los abogados eran gente seria que nunca hacían ese tipo de cosas!

Estaba claro que Jasper estaba interesado en Rose.

A Emmett le habría gustado darle un puñetazo.

Randall cerró la puerta, dejó la gabardina en el perchero y se encaminó a la cocina.

—He hecho tu comida favorita: carne asada y puré de patata.

Emmett siguió a su padre.

—No tengo hambre.

El hombre se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Sabes que acabaré sacándote la información antes del final de la cena.

Emmett suspiró.

—No me pasa nada.

—Entonces te pondré doble ración de puré de patata.

—De acuerdo —dijo Emmett. No estaba de humor para soportar dos horas de preguntas indiscretas. Era preferible que dijera la verdad y evitarse así la tortura—. Estoy preocupado porque Rosalie tiene un admirador secreto.

—¿Tu secretaria? —preguntó Randall, mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

Emmett se acercó a la nevera y sacó una cerveza.

—Sí.

Randall se rió.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No. Sólo estoy preocupado, porque creo que es Jasper Whitlock.

Randall se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—No lo conozco.

—Es un tipo estupendo —dijo Emmett. Se sentó en su silla y se puso la servilleta en el regazo—. Pero está divorciado y no creo que tenga intenciones de volver a casarse.

—Ya. Así que estás preocupado por Rose.

—Sí —dijo Emmett.

—¿Y no estás ni un poquito celoso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo estoy preocupado —dijo Emmett.

Pero al recordar la imagen de Rose con su traje de piel de color canela, sintió una inexplicable presión en el corazón.

—Por eso te acabas de poner rojo como un tomate, porque no estás celoso.

Emmett lanzó con rabia la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—¡No sé para qué he venido!

—Has venido porque soy tu padre y sabes bien que no me puedes engañar. Y algo me dice que tampoco te engañas a ti mismo —Randall le sirvió una loncha de carne con salsa—. En realidad quieres que sea sincero y lo voy a ser. Pareces un hombre celoso.

Emmett suspiró.

—De acuerdo, te voy a contar toda la historia. Rose recibió un ramo de flores el viernes por la noche y sí, sentí celos. Pero reprimí mis sentimientos porque los jefes no deben sentir ciertas cosas por las mujeres que están bajo su mando.

Randall se metió un trozo de carne en la boca y masticó antes de hablar.

—Pues pide que la transfieran a otro departamento.

—¡Eso sería una idiotez!

—¿Porqué?

—Porque es una excelente secretaria y la necesito.

—Emmett, tienes treinta y un años y preferiría oírte decir que necesitas a una mujer antes que una buena secretaria.

Emmett cerró los ojos en un gesto de hastío.

—Ya estamos otra vez.

—Yo me estoy haciendo viejo y tú no vas para joven tampoco. Me gustaría tener nietos antes de ser demasiado anciano para poder disfrutarlos.

—Aún no puedo permitirme mantener una familia en las condiciones que a mí me gustaría. Tú siempre me has dicho que no me case hasta que no piense que estoy realmente preparado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Si no crees que has alcanzado tus objetivos, te doy mi apoyo.

—Gracias —dijo Emmett con un tono amargo.

Se sentía mal. No por la presión que ejercía su padre, sino por no estar aún preparado para darle lo que le pedía.

Y también por no poder interponerse en el camino de Jasper y proteger a Rose.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett se sentó ante su escritorio con la sensación de estar en el Enterprise en estado de alarma.

Jasper tenía que pasar por delante de Rose para entrar en su oficina. Si el abogado se atrevía a insinuarse, iba a tener que hacer algo.

Ninguno de los dos había llegado aún, pero él ya estaba preparado para atacar.

Como conjurada por su pensamiento, apareció Rose por el pasillo en dirección a su mesa.

Se movía lentamente, con su rizado y sugerente pelo rubio balanceándose seductoramente. Sus larguísimas piernas parecían interminables y el traje azul que llevaba le quedaba increíblemente bien. El maquillaje casi imperceptible hacía que pareciera más una modelo que una secretaria.

—Buenos días, Emmett.

Él se aclaró la garganta y respondió sin levantarse de su mesa.

—Buenos días.

Jasper Whitlock entró en aquel mismo instante. Iba leyendo con una mano, mientras en la otra llevaba su maletín. En su apresurado caminar, casi se chocó con Rose.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo él, haciendo malabarismos para sujetar a la despampanante fémina que había perdido ligeramente el equilibrio.

Rose sonrió.

—No pasa nada. Ha sido culpa mía por pararme en mitad del pasillo.

Sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Rose, Jasper sonrió también. A Emmett se le aceleró el pulso.

Se levantó de su sillón y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Rose. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué iba a decir y que tampoco tenía autoridad para decir nada.

Jasper se apartó de Rose.

—A pesar de todo, debería haber mirado por dónde andaba —insistió él—. Por favor, ¿te importaría decirle a Nessie que me avise en el momento en que llegue? Voy a cerrar la puerta y no quiero que me molesten.

Rose se encaminó hacia su sitio.

—Lo haré.

Jasper volvió a hundir la nariz en su periódico.

Emmett, que no había perdido detalle de la escena, decidió que no había motivo real de preocupación. Debía de haberse imaginado el coqueteo del día anterior. Ni Rose ni Jasper parecían interesados el uno en el otro.

Sintió un inesperado alivio, hasta que reparó en que habían sido realmente los celos los que lo habían mantenido en vilo. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Necesitas algo, Emmett? —le preguntó Rose.

Él se dio cuenta entonces de que llevaba varios minutos en la puerta de su despacho observándola sin más.

Admiró su hermoso pelo y sus bellos ojos azules y se dio cuenta de que, si hubiera sido el momento adecuado, no habría dudado ni un segundo en pedirle una cita.

No le parecía justo que sólo las circunstancias externas se lo impidieran.

Sin embargo, entendía que no salir con una subordinada era una regla hecha para protegerla a ella, no al jefe, y él jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla.

Emmett se dio media vuelta y se metió en su oficina sin mediar palabra.

A lo largo de la mañana, el paso de hombres por la mesa de Rose continuó como el día anterior y Emmett empezó a tensarse. A nadie más que a él parecía importarle las reglas de la empresa. También era cierto que ninguno de los que hasta allí se acercaban tenían relación laboral directa con ella. No obstante, eran jefes, ¡y los jefes no podían salir con las subordinadas!

El coqueteo y la estupidez continuó durante toda la tarde, lo que hizo que la rabia de Emmett creciera.

Su inquietud se hizo claramente patente cuando, a última hora, Sue le llevó un informe de Charlie Swan.

Sin motivo aparente, Emmettle dio una contestación inapropiada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato.

—No pasa nada —dijo Sue con una sonrisa—. Son casi las ocho de la noche. Has tenido un día muy largo.

—Sí. Un día largo que se me ha hecho interminable por el incesante flujo de ligones que han venido a ver a mi secretaria.

Sue hizo una mueca.

—Hablaré con ella.

—Rose no es el problema. El problema son esos tipos que vienen a comérsela con los ojos.

Sue estudió el rostro de Emmett durante unos segundos.

—Tú no estás molesto, sino celoso.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

—No hace falta — Sue se sentó en una de las sillas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada —dijo él, lanzando el lápiz sobre la mesa—. En primer lugar, es mi secretaria. Pedirle que salga conmigo podría conllevar una acusación de acoso.

—No creo que Rose...

—Da lo mismo —dijo Emmett, sin dejar que terminara. Tenía la sensación de que toda la oficina había enloquecido y dudaba de que Sue atendiera a sus razones. Además, tenía motivos más claros y convincentes que exponer—. Hay otros motivos. No creo estar en posición de pedirle a nadie aún que se case conmigo.

—Sé que te gusta tener todo bien controlado pero, ¿no te parece un poco excesivo no salir con alguien sólo porque no estás seguro de poder casarte con esa persona?

—Lo he pensado cuidadosamente. Rose es mi secretaria. Si salimos juntos y luego rompemos, será un desastre. Así que, a menos que tenga pensado casarme con ella, no podemos salir.

—Pues pide que la transfieran a otro departamento.

—A pesar de todo no funcionaría. No quiero forzar las cosas sabiendo que no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Mi situación financiera no es suficientemente estable y no puedo casarme aún.

—Pero con tu sueldo y el trabajo que tienes, ¿qué más estabilidad quieres? ¿Esperas ser millonario?

—Sí, ésa es mi idea, hacerme millonario antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

Sue lo miró atónita, como si estuviera completamente loco.

—¿Y vas a correr el riesgo de perder a una mujer que realmente te gusta?

—Prefiero perderla ahora que perderla más tarde por problemas económicos.

Sue se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Lo dices con mucha rotundidad. Debes de tener una razón muy buena para pensar así.

Emmett suspiró.

—La tengo.

—¿Quieres contármela?

—No hay mucho que contar. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía diez años porque estaban cargados de deudas y la situación económica era muy dura. Mi padre no había terminado aún sus estudios cuando se casaron, así que trabajaba en una fábrica durante el día y asistía a clase por la noche. La falta de dinero creaba tensiones y peleas. El primer recuerdo que tengo de mis padres es de una de esas peleas. El último que tengo de mi madre, es el de su marcha.

—¿No la has visto después?

—La vi, pero jamás me atreví a hablar con ella. Me daba miedo llamar a su puerta. Se había vuelto a casar con un hombre muy rico y no creo que le gustara nada que le recordara su época pobre.

La mirada de Sue se hizo compasiva.

—Ella salió perdiendo.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No, nosotros fuimos los que más perdimos. Tanto mi padre como yo la echábamos mucho de menos. Por eso, durante toda mi educación me advirtió de lo importante que era que estuviera bien preparado cuando decidiera casarme.

—Ya.

—Además, hay otra razón para no querer acercarme a Rose. Lleva sólo dos días siendo «ella misma». Aún no está familiarizada con el hecho de resultar tremendamente atractiva. Tiene todo un mundo ahí fuera por descubrir.

Sue permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

—Tienes respuestas para todo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, haz lo que creas más oportuno —dijo ella, y se levantó—. Pero ya veremos lo que te ocurre cuando veas que otro hombre trata de seducir a la mujer que te gusta.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Una docena de rosas no significa que alguien tenga un interés real en ella.

Una vez en la puerta, Sue se volvió hacia él.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de verdad?

—Sí. Si alguien estuviera realmente interesado, ya habría hecho algo, aunque fuera mandar otro ramo de flores. Se ha tomado muchas molestias poniéndose guapa para él y ese admirador secreto no ha hecho absolutamente nada —miró a Sue directamente a los ojos—. Creo que eso deja muchas cosas claras.

_Hola_

_Como lo prometí el link para la serie de libros es_

_www. librosgratismagui foro /threads /318- Seis- pretendientes _

_Solo tiene que juntar los espacios. Ya comprobé que el link funciona pero si hay problemas me avisan._

_Otra cosa es que ya empece a subir la historia de Bella-Edward. Espero que disfrutaran del cap. Nos leemos_

_Yuli_


	4. Chapter 4

Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo

**Capítulo 3**

Lo primero que Emmett notó a la mañana siguiente, al ver entrar a Rose en la oficina, fue que su vestido color marfil resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

Pero, según se iba acercando, tampoco le pasó desapercibido que algo no iba bien.

Hasta que Rose no llegó ante su mesa, Emmett no reparó en que su mirada, dos días atrás vivaz y alegre, se había apagado.

A pesar de la atención de la que era objeto, Rose no se sentía feliz.

Observó el modo en que el fino tejido dejaba adivinar sus curvas y deseó una vez más haber sido el hombre para el que se vestía así. Le habría encantado devolverle la luz a su mirada.

Pero no podía correr riesgos de ningún tipo. No había garantías de que una relación entre ellos pudiera funcionar. Así que se preparó para soportar otro día de continuas visitas.

De pronto, reparó en que, si él estaba teniendo ciertos problemas para adaptarse al repentino cambio, tal vez ella también los tuviera. Quizás ése fuera el motivo de su aparente tristeza.

No podía hacer nada al respecto.

En cualquier caso debía darle tiempo para disfrutar de su recién estrenada personalidad, o para sopesar si su nuevo aspecto valía la pena el sacrificio.

Aun cuando las circunstancias no hubieran estado en su contra, Emmett habría tenido que esperar pacientemente a que ella aclarara sus ideas.

—Buenos días, Emmett —dijo ella.

—Buenos días, Rose—respondió él.

En ese instante, Jasper apareció en escena.

—Buenos días —dijo, mirando a la secretaria con una sonrisa más que seductora y ojos de lobo en celo.

Emmett sintió una vez más aquellos sorprendentes celos a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Estaba claro que el abogado trataba de captar la atención de Rose.

—¡Menuda tormenta tenemos encima! —continuó Jasper dirigiéndose claramente a Rose.

Ella sonrió y Emmett se revolvió por dentro.

—Sí —respondió Emmett, aun sabiendo que era infantil contestar cuando el comentario no había ido dirigido a él. Incapaz de controlarse, continuó—: Al parecer, este año vamos a tener uno de los peores huracanes de los últimos años y va a llover continuamente.

Jasper se limitó a darle la razón y se encaminó a su despacho.

Rose se volvió hacia Emmett y lo miró acusadoramente. Él se sintió como un cavernícola, protegiendo a alguien a quien no tenía derecho a proteger.

Emmett suspiró.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

—Lo sé —dijo Rose, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su mesa.

Como cada mañana, encendió el ordenador y metió el bolso en el cajón.

Luego, alzó la vista y miró a su jefe con su habitual sonrisa.

Como por arte de magia, la tensión desapareció. La rutina diaria parecía haberse restablecido y con ella había desaparecido aquella acuciante sensación de angustia y pérdida de control que Emmett había sentido en los últimos días. Sólo necesitaba que la vida recobrara definitivamente su ritmo habitual y todos sus males, celos y extraños sentimientos desaparecerían.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gusta ese vestido —dijo él, animado por aquella sensación de alivio. Se sentía con fuerzas para animarla a seguir en la línea que había tomado si era la que ella quería, sin importarle que los hombres de Wintersoft se comportaran como necios.

Rose se miró la prenda de punto.

—¿De verdad? Es uno de mis viejos vestidos. Lo compré para una fiesta en casa de mis padres.

—Lo que significa que, en realidad, no has cambiado completamente.

Ella lo miró confusa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, con tu nuevo aspecto pareces otra. Pero al ponerte ese vestido pruebas que en realidad sigues siendo la misma.

Ella se rió suavemente.

—Ya entiendo lo que dices.

A Emmett, el tono de voz y su respuesta le resultaron tremendamente cercanos y accesibles, lo que lo invitó a continuar.

—Eso significa que, aunque tu nueva imagen te esté complicando la vida, no es tu aspecto, sino la reacción de los demás lo que la altera. No debes permitir que eso afecte a tu decisión sobre cómo vestir. Estás fabulosa, Rose, y sigues siendo la misma. Son los demás los que tienen un problema.

Ella consideró durante unos segundos aquel comentario.

—Lo sé. Me gusta mi nuevo estilo, me hace sentir más segura de mí misma, así que pienso seguir como hasta ahora. Muy pronto la furia de la novedad desaparecerá.

—Esperemos que así sea —dijo él, satisfecho consigo mismo. Volvía a ser el hombre cabal de siempre.

—Sí, esperémoslo así —repitió Rose, mientras Emmett regresaba a su oficina.

El modo en que él se había comportado durante los últimos días era casi una confirmación de su responsabilidad en el envío de aquellas flores.

Se había mantenido al margen, permitiendo que un montón de hombres se pasearan por delante de él flirteando con ella. Pero aquella mañana había mostrado cierto descontento con el resultado de su plan. Habría tenido que estar ciega para no notar el pequeño arrebato de celos que había sufrido con Jasper.

No es que pensara que Emmett había experimentado un repentino enamoramiento, pero sí que quería que su relación laboral volviera a ser como antes, aunque no regresara a sus antiguos hábitos en vestimenta.

Según fue desarrollándose la mañana, Emmett se fue comportando cada vez más como el jefe que había sido tiempo atrás. Eso confirmó su teoría.

Volvían a ser amigos y, aunque no fuera exactamente lo que Rose quería, sí era mejor que el embrollo que había vivido los últimos días.

Rose se sintió genuinamente aliviada hasta que llegó el segundo ramo de rosas, en aquella ocasión rojas.

—¡Cielo santo, Irina! ¡Míralas!

Irina suspiró sobrecogida.

—¡Son preciosas!

Rose no podía dejar de observarlas completamente fascinada. Era el ramo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Pero aquel inesperado regalo acabó por confundirla completamente. No podía entender por qué Emmett le enviaba flores de nuevo. Especialmente, cuando la primera docena no había hecho sino crear un caos en sus vidas.

—¿Las ha visto Sue?

—No. Está en la reunión del señor Swan con Emmett.

Rose se levantó de la silla.

—Tengo que enseñárselas.

Apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando alguien la detuvo para admirar el ramo. Un grupo de curiosos se congregó alrededor de ella en cuestión de segundos. Alice Brandon, la jefa del departamento de relaciones públicas, embarazada de gemelos, la miró con los ojos llenos de vida.

—¿Son de tu admirador secreto? —le preguntó.

Rose reparó en que no se había molestado en mirar la tarjeta, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarla y leer:

_Con amor,_

_Tu admirador secreto._

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto.

Rose se ruborizó.

Había escrito la palabra «amor». No tenía sentido que Emmett le enviara una tarjeta en la que escribiera eso.

De pronto, le vino a la memoria la conversación que habían mantenido aquella misma mañana. ¿La habría malinterpretado?

Si recapacitaba sobre lo dicho desde un punto de vista diferente, todo cambiaría.

Si sus celos estaban basados en la atracción, entonces el reconocimiento positivo de su cambio era un modo de decirle que su nuevo aspecto había hecho que la viera como una mujer y no sólo como su secretaria. Por otro lado, la petición de que no dejara de ser quien era implicaba que había, además, un interés más allá de lo meramente físico.

Parpadeó, abrumada por el descubrimiento. Si las flores y la tarjeta eran diferentes, el mensaje y la actitud hacia ella también eran diferentes. La deseaba.

Tomar conciencia de todo aquello le provocó un escalofrío. Si realmente quería decir que la amaba, eso implicaba que la querría toda para sí. ¡Podía ser que en cuestión de horas estuvieran juntos, haciendo apasionadamente el amor!

La idea de sentir sus labios, de que sus manos la acariciaran suavemente, la excitó. Había soñado muchas veces con poder besarlo, pero le resultaba increíble que pudiera llegar a convertirse en realidad.

Repentinamente, algo acalló a la multitud.

Rose alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó él segundos antes de ver el ramo—. Vaya. ¿Trae alguna nota?

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Y?

Rose lo miró confusa. ¿Qué significaba aquel «y»? ¿Esperaba que le contestara «yo también te amo»? ¡No podía hacer algo semejante en medio de tanta gente!

Por suerte, Alice se adelantó y respondió por ella.

—Dice: «Con amor. Tu admirador secreto.»

Un montón de risitas tontas resonaron al unísono y una cacofonía de especulaciones sobre el significado del mensaje y la autoría del mismo llenó el pasillo.

Emmett miró a Rose, volvió a mirar las flores, luego la tarjeta y, finalmente, atravesó la ruidosa masa humana, se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta.

Rose lo miró desconcertada.

—Por favor, ¿podría irse todo el mundo a su sitio? —preguntó ella.

Necesitaba pensar.

Una voz más grave e imperiosa se elevó por encima de las demás.

—¡Ahora mismo todos a sus puestos!

Los empleados se dispersaron a una velocidad increíble, dejando a Rose frente a Charlie Swan.

El hombre de pelo gris miró el ramo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Rose se aclaró la garganta.

—Flores.

Charlie acarició unos pétalos.

—Son preciosas.

—Sí, lo son.

—El rojo simboliza el amor. Mi mujer me lo explicó —suspiró—. Disfruta de ellas —dijo con una sonrisa benévola—. Te lo mereces. Pero, por favor, no más reuniones cada vez que recibas un ramo. No sabemos durante cuánto tiempo podrá seguir ocurriendo esto y no podemos paralizar la empresa por algo así.

Rose se rió.

—De acuerdo.

En cuanto el hombre se marchó, Rose miró a la puerta cerrada del despacho de Emmett.

Charlie Swan había ido a ver qué ocurría y había rogado a sus empleados que no se congregaran en torno a su mesa.

Sabía que Emmett jamás haría nada para contrariar las órdenes de su jefe, así que no volvería a enviar otro ramo.

Si temía mostrar sus sentimientos en público, o convertirse en el centro de los cotilleos, estaba claro que no sería capaz de hacer ningún movimiento más. Así que había llegado la hora de ponerse en acción y conseguir que le confesara su amor.

Tras la puerta de su despacho, Emmett estaba que se subía por las paredes.

La primera docena de rosas había sido fácilmente asimilable. Rose le gustaba a alguien. Después de un año entero en Chicago sin relaciones, era un gesto positivo que había ayudado a elevar la moral de su secretaria. Además, el tipo no parecía tener intención alguna de volver a dar señales de vida. Eso significaba que las flores no gran más que un gesto amable hacia una mujer que necesitaba un soplo de ánimo.

Pero aquel idiota había atacado de nuevo, en aquella ocasión con unas flores que decían a gritos cuánto apreciaba su nuevo cambio de imagen.

No sería de extrañar que aquel hombre se atreviera finalmente a llamarla, a invitarla a cenar y a...

—¿Emmett?

Emmett se apartó de la ventana y se volvió. Vio el rostro de Isabella Swan asomando por la puerta.

—Mi padre dice que si puedes subir un momento para que me pongáis al día de lo tratado en la reunión de esta mañana —Bella entró y cerró la puerta—. ¿Puedes? ¿O prefieres que le diga que en este momento estás muy ocupado?

Emmett suspiró disgustado.

Se había olvidado de sus obligaciones por culpa de aquellas malditas flores.

—No, estoy bien. Ahora subo.

Ella sonrió.

—De acuerdo —dijo, pero se detuvo antes de salir—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada en absoluto. Estoy perfectamente. Vayamos. Tu padre y yo tenemos un montón de cosas que contarte.

—Eso me han dicho —contestó mientras salía del despacho. Se detuvo un segundo al pasar por delante de Rose—. Bonitas flores.

—Gracias. Realmente, me encantan.

Emmett decidió que era su oportunidad para hacer un comentario normal, como el que haría cualquier hombre al que no le importara que su secretaria recibiera ramos de flores.

Sonrió a Rose.

—Eso es exactamente lo que una mujer debe decir cuando recibe un ramo como ése —afirmó Emmett, y continuó su camino—. Estaré en el despacho del señor Swan.

Rose se quedó feliz y satisfecha después del comentario de Emmett. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Le había dicho cómo se sentía y él había sonreído!

Estaba confirmado. Le gustaba a Emmett. No, más aún, la amaba. Al menos, eso era lo que decía su nota de modo explícito. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que Emmett estaba queriendo forzar las cosas, ir demasiado deprisa.

A pesar de lo que Rose sentía por él, no quería precipitarse.

En cuanto estuvieran a solas, lo que suponía que ocurriría en breve, dejarían las cosas claras y ella le rogaría que fuera un poco más despacio.

Pero, cuando Emmett regresó de la reunión, no ocurrió nada de lo que Rose había previsto.

Esperó pacientemente durante quince minutos a que él la llamara a su despacho y le pidiera que fuera a su apartamento, pero no lo hizo.

Tampoco la llamó a su casa aquella noche.

Cuando llegó a trabajar el viernes por la mañana, la puerta de Emmett estaba cerrada.

Supuso que estaría elaborando el informe cuatrimestral y, como buena secretaria que era, dedujo que necesitaba tranquilidad para concentrarse.

Incluso se llevó las flores a su casa aquel mediodía para que no perturbaran la paz del lugar.

Al regresar por la tarde, la puerta continuaba cerrada.

Sabía que Jasper se había marchado de viaje y no regresaría hasta pasadas dos semanas, y su secretaria se había tomado el viernes por la tarde libre. Iban a estar solos.

Pero Emmett pareció ignorar el hecho una vez más, así que decidió entrar a ver qué le pasaba.

Golpeó tres veces y entró en su despacho.

—Hola —estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaba cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo de golpe. Tenía la camisa completamente arrugada y aspecto de haber dormido allí—. ¿Has pasado la noche en la oficina?

El negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tengo un día horrible. ¿Te importa dejarme solo? —le dijo, indicándole con la mano que se fuera—. Y cierra la puerta.

—Precisamente quería decirte que ni Nessie ni Jasper están aquí esta tarde. Puedes dejar la puerta abierta.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ciérrala.

—Me he llevado las rosas a casa —dijo ella, creyendo que el problema era el interminable desfile de admiradores y curiosos que pasaban ante su mesa.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo él firmemente, y ella lo hizo.

Regresó a su puesto y se sentó. Primero se sintió confusa, luego desconcertada, hasta que, finalmente, fue la indignación la que tomó las riendas de su estado de ánimo.

Le daba la sensación de que la estaba culpando por el ruido y el alboroto que habían provocado las flores que él había enviado.

A las cinco en punto, ya estaba definitivamente furiosa. Así que decidió esperar a que todo el mundo se marchara para enfrentarse a él. Era viernes y la planta se quedaba completamente vacía a partir de las seis.

En cuanto la ocasión fue la adecuada, entró en el despacho de Emmett.

—Rose , te he dicho que quería la puerta cerrada y...

—Lo sé, y eso me ha puesto furiosa. Me hace sentir como si me estuvieras culpando por recibir las flores y por el alboroto que han creado.

—Sé que no es culpa tuya.

—¡Claro que no lo es!

Durante treinta segundos, Emmett se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Una parte de él se alegraba de que ella quisiera pelear por aquellas malditas flores. Otra parte trataba de aparentar indiferencia ante un hecho que, en teoría, no debería afectarlo.

Pero había demasiados acontecimientos que lo alteraban. Le molestaba que alguien estuviera tratando impunemente de robarle a Rose. También le perturbaba la actitud del personal de la compañía. Todo el mundo hablaba de las rosas y hacía cábalas sobre la identidad del admirador secreto. Los hombres habían organizado una apuesta sobre cuándo daría a conocer su nombre.

Estaba asqueado.

—Vete a casa, Rose.

—No. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos claramente.

—¿Hablar claramente de qué?

—Desde que el segundo ramo llegó, me rehuelles como si tuviera la peste.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Muchas veces has estado ocupado y no te has comportado así.

—Esta vez es diferente.

—Lo único diferente es que me han mandado las flores.

Él suspiró exasperado.

—Ya estamos otra vez con ese tema.

—Sí. Quiero hablar de ellas.

—Yo no.

No podía. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba celoso si antes del primer ramo jamás había sentido la más mínima atracción hacia ella? Peor aún, no podía estar celoso cuando ni podía ni quería tener una relación romántica con una subordinada.

Inesperadamente, Rose rodeó su escritorio, lo giró y lo atrapó, colocando las dos manos sobre los brazos del sillón.

Jamás en sus vidas habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. El aroma floral del perfume femenino embriagó los sentidos de Emmett, sus ojos azules lo hipnotizaron y pudo sentir con deleite el calor de su furia.

No entendía por qué estaba furiosa con él. Después de todo, se estaba comportando como un caballero.

—Deberías estarme agradecida.

Ella lo miró confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser un caballero.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Significa que, si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, ya habría hecho esto.

La tomó de la cintura, la sentó en su regazo y, sin más preámbulos, la besó.

* * *

Hola

Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el cap. Si alguien había leído Por un beso mi otra adaptación tengo que decirles que encontré un segundo epílogo que no se incluía en el libro, siento no haberlo visto antes pero ya esta subido. Gracias por sus comentariaos nos leemos hasta el viernes o el miércoles si leen contra su voluntad

Yuli


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conocer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Rose tenía la sensación de que se iba a morir de placer. Sus labios eran cálidos y sabían dulces.

Pero no fue sólo el contacto físico lo que la desarmó. Fueron los retazos de personalidad que se mostraban en su tacto. Él la deseaba con una pasión que no sabía que poseía y la intensidad de su beso lo decía.

Sin embargo, tan rápidamente como la había tomado en sus brazos, Emmett la obligó a ponerse de pie y la empujó hacia la puerta.

—Tienes que marcharte, y yo también —dijo él, tomando su cartera.

La llevó hasta su sitio, agarró su chaqueta y su bolso y la empujó hasta el ascensor.

Ella trató de decir algo en dos ocasiones, pero no pudo.

Nada más salir del edificio, Emmett la llevó hasta su parada de autobús, precisamente en el momento en que el transporte llegaba, y se alejó a toda prisa, perdiéndose entre la multitud que pasaba por la calle.

Rose se quedó en la parada completamente atónita.

El autobús paró, ella se subió y picó el billete. Luego se sentó y se quedó, absorta, mirando al vacío con la mirada perdida.

La había besado y había sido fabuloso. Eso era algo que no podría negarle jamás.

El sábado por la mañana Emmett se presentó ante la puerta de Rose y pulsó el timbre sin permitirse dudar.

Había pensado sobre lo sucedido la tarde anterior y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que disculparse por su absurda estupidez. Le pediría perdón y le aseguraría que no volvería a suceder.

Pero en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta, envuelta en una sugerente bata de gasa roja que resaltaba el rubio sensual de su pelo y dejaba que se insinuara el monte de sus senos turgentes, sus buenos propósitos se desvanecieron.

Rose lo tomó del brazo y lo invitó a entrar.

—Pasa, pasa.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, confuso y desconcertado por la situación que él mismo acababa de crear.

—¿Quieres café?

Dio dos pasos mecánicos y se acercó a la puerta, sin dejar de repetirse que no debía estar allí. Lo último que necesitaba era pasar más tiempo a su lado, después de saber lo dulces que eran sus labios. Sobre todo, sabiendo que sólo la ligera tela de su bata lo separaba de su cuerpo cálido.

—No —dio un paso hacia atrás—.Rosalie, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. He venido a pedir disculpas.

—¿Disculpas?

—No debería haberte besado. Estuvo fuera de lugar —se encogió de hombros y trató de fingir indiferencia—. Ni siquiera encuentro una explicación lógica que darte.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Una explicación? Normalmente un hombre besa a una mujer porque le gusta.

Dado que la indiferencia no parecía ser un arma efectiva, decidió que la sinceridad era el mejor antídoto.

—Eso es verdad. Te he besado porque me gustas. Pero soy tu jefe y se supone que no debería haberlo hecho.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque trabajamos juntos y la gente que trabaja junta y tiene una relación romántica se complica la vida. Hace cinco años, antes de que tú entraras en la compañía, Isabella Swan tuvo una relación con un ex ejecutivo llamado Michael Newton. Llegaron a casarse, pero la historia acabó siendo un completo desastre. Mike tuvo que abandonar su puesto porque la situación se hizo insufrible. Yo no quiero acabar así.

Rose se aproximó a él.

—¿Piensas que una relación entre nosotros acabaría necesariamente mal?

Él se miró en sus ojos azule-violetas y tuvo la sensación de que nada importaba estando a su lado. Pero sabía demasiado bien que la vida no era así.

—No puedo predecir el futuro y no quiero arriesgar ni tu carrera ni la mía.

Rose se puso a juguetear con el cuello de su camisa.

—Sinceramente, Emmett, después de experimentar aquel beso, dudo que una relación entre tú y yo pudiera ir mal jamás.

Emmett inspiró y retrocedió un paso, amedrentado.

—No hay ninguna garantía de que pudiera ir bien y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Trabajamos juntos. Me gusta que seas mi ayudante, te necesito como tal y no estoy dispuesto a perder lo que tenemos.

Al ver la expresión desconcertada de sus ojos, Emmett sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debió lo del beso? Y, ¿por qué me has enviado las flores si no tenías intención alguna de llegar a nada?

Emmett la miró sorprendido.

—Yo no te envié las flores.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¿Quién si no puede haberlo hecho? No conozco a nadie más en la ciudad.

De pronto, Emmett ató cabos y le dio sentido a todo lo que había estado ocurriendo durante aquella última semana.

—No lo sé, Rose —dijo en un tono suave—. Pero no he sido yo.

Rose se quedó completamente lívida y Emmett sintió pánico. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Pero si aquél era el modo de parar aquella locura, tenían que aclarar el malentendido.

Ella se apartó de él y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¡Cielo santo! Estoy tan avergonzada...

—No te preocupes. No es para tanto —dijo Emmett, aun sabiendo lo que aquella confusión significaba para ella—. Seguramente el tipo que te ha mandado las flores es estupendo. Probablemente, mucho mejor que yo.

—Sí, ya... —dijo Rose, tratando de mantener la calma y de fingir indiferencia, aunque habría dado cualquier cosa por haber podido desaparecer en aquel preciso instante.

—Por eso también siento haberte besado —continuó Emmett, que estaba haciendo patente que se sentía mucho mejor, y motivando involuntariamente que ella se encontrara peor. Se había lanzado literalmente a su cuello la tarde anterior—. Está claro que el tipo que te envía las flores está realmente interesado en ti. Algo me dice que va a dejarse ver muy pronto. Mi beso no ha hecho sino confundir las cosas.

Su explicación confirmaba la sospecha inicial de Rose de que Emmett jamás habla sentido ningún tipo de atracción por ella. Lo había forzado a hacer algo que jamás habría hecho por sí mismo.

Habría deseado que se la tragara la tierra, pero en vista de que eso no era posible, se propuso echarlo de su casa cuanto antes.

—Sí, eso que dices es muy razonable —abrió la puerta de su apartamento—. Muy bien. Pues ya nos veremos el lunes.

El alivio iluminó el rostro de Emmett.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente. Sólo ha sido un malentendido.

En el instante en que Emmett se marchó, ella hundió el rostro entre las manos y se maldijo por haber hecho el ridículo más espantoso.

No sabía si el lunes sería o no capaz de aparecer por la oficina. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a Emmett.

Durante el fin de semana Rose le había dado tantas vueltas a lo sucedido que el lunes por la mañana ya había decidido lo que tenía que hacer.

Sacó del armario uno de sus antiguos vestidos, se trenzó el pelo y se puso unos zapatos cómodos y anodinos. Incluso volvió a colocarse las gafas.

Al entrar en la recepción de Wintersoft, Irina la miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Rose sonrió fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

—Nada. ¿Por qué piensas que ha pasado algo?

Sin detenerse más, continuó hacia el interior del edificio, pasando antes por el puesto de Sue.

—¡Rose! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Rose sonrió y se subió las gruesas gafas.

—Nada.

—¡Claro que te ha sucedido algo! —dijo Sue. Acto seguido se levantó—.Charlie está reunido esta mañana.

—Lo sé. Está con Emmett.

—Pues vamos a usar su oficina para tener una pequeña charla.

—No necesito hablar —dijo Rose, mientras Sue la guiaba al despacho de su jefe.

La obligó a sentarse en el sofá y le sirvió una taza de café.

Antes de que Sue dijera nada, Bella apareció.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la hija del presidente.

Rose se rió ligeramente.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada.

Bella se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Rosalie , o te has vuelto loca o estás pasando una fase de negación.

Rose inspiró profundamente.

—Emmett no es mi admirador secreto.

Sue se sentó junto a Rose.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Rose asintió.

—¿Te lo ha dicho directamente o te lo ha dado a entender?

—El viernes me besó y el sábado por la mañana se presentó en mi casa para pedirme disculpas. Yo no podía entender que me hubiera besado y me hubiera mandado flores y, de pronto, me estuviera pidiendo disculpas. Al pedirle explicaciones, me aseguró que no había sido él quien me había enviado las flores.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Ya...

Sue , sin embargo, se rió.

—¿Y qué? Quizá no te enviara las flores, pero estás perdiendo de vista lo más importante: te besó.

—¡Es cierto! —asintió Bella—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Pues que tienes que gustarle mucho para haber hecho que pierda el control de esa manera.

—No lo creo —dijo Rose.

—Claro que sí —insistió Sue—. Al conseguir que te besara has logrado tu objetivo. Cuando cambiaste de imagen lo hiciste con intención de llamar su atención y lo has conseguido.

Rose miró a Bella y luego a Sue.

—¿Significa eso que no he quedado como una idiota?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Has logrado ganar una batalla! —le aseguró Bella.

—Exacto —ratificó Sue—. Y ahora que has conseguido captar la atención de Emmett, lo que tienes que lograr es no perderla —dijo la mujer, señalando a su viejo traje.

—Tienes razón —dijo Rose con una gran carcajada—. Creo que he sufrido un ataque de pánico.

—Nos ocurre a todos —dijo Bella—. El truco está en que actúes como si no te afectara nada lo sucedido. Aunque no sea Emmett el que te haya mandado las flores, ya sabes que le interesas.

—Pero se rebela contra sus sentimientos.

—Eso no importa —le aseguró Sue—. Vete a casa y cámbiate de ropa. Tienes que estar todo lo sexy que puedas y mostrarte segura de ti misma. Ése es el modo de que Emmett acabe por entrar en razón. Es sólo cuestión de calma y paciencia.

Al llegar a su casa, Rose sintió que había recuperado la confianza en sí misma gracias a los consejos de Sue y Bella.

Se rizó el pelo, se maquilló y se puso un hermoso traje verde con una camisa de seda. Miró su propio reflejo en el espejo y se sintió satisfecha. Ésa era realmente ella, la imagen con la que se sentía identificada.

Su seguridad en sí misma le decía que era hermosa e inteligente. Pero entonces, ¿por qué perdía el tiempo tratando de conquistar a un hombre que se resistía, cuando tenía a otro que había hecho explícito su interés?

Por un momento, se sintió culpable. Algún hombre dulce y romántico se estaba esforzando por demostrarle su afecto y ella lo estaba rechazando del mismo modo que Emmett la había rechazado a ella.

Eso no le parecía justo.

Nada más llegar a la oficina, Rose se dirigió directamente al despacho de Emmett.

—Quería que supieras que no te guardo rencor.

Él levantó la vista.

—¿No?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—He tenido una auténtica revelación esta mañana.

Él se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Me sentía tan mal por lo sucedido el sábado que decidí volver a mi antiguo aspecto.

Emmett hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Rose...

Ella levantó la mano para que le permitiera continuar.

—¡No te preocupes! Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que, del mismo modo que me has estado gustando durante un montón de meses...

—¿Te he gustado?

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo ella, dejando de lado su pregunta—. La cuestión es que, pensando en eso, me he dado cuenta de que, igual que tú me has ignorado a mí, yo he estado ignorando a mi admirador secreto. Tú me has hecho sentir mal y yo lo he hecho sentir mal a él.

—No era mi intención hacer que te sintieras mal.

—Lo sé. Y ahora pienso que tu rechazo ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido suceder, porque ahora puedo centrarme en averiguar quién es de verdad mi admirador secreto. Sólo así podré darle una oportunidad.

Emmett la miró confuso. Ante su intención de volcar su atención hacia ese desconocido, sus antiguos recelos volvieron a aparecer.

—¿Vas a perder tu tiempo buscando a un hombre que no tiene valor para dar la cara y que te manda flores anónimamente?

—Me parece muy romántico.

—Pues a mí me parece peligroso.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Emmett, ¿no me has oído? Si no trato de averiguar quién es ese hombre, voy a hacer que se sienta tan mal como me he sentido yo.

—¿Eso significa que me estás culpando?

—No. Sólo estoy haciendo una comparación. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

En el transcurso del día, ella demostró que su actitud era sincera y no una pose, y que cualquier sentimiento negativo hacia él había desaparecido. Sin saber por qué, Emmett tenía la sensación de que lo había sentenciado al ostracismo, desterrándolo de su vida.

Al final de la tarde, mientras ella recogía sus cosas, se acercó hasta su mesa.

—¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?

Ella sonrió con sinceridad, pero con patente desinterés emocional hacia él.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Me gustaría hablar sobre la decisión que has tomado hoy.

Ella se rió.

—No creo que haya nada de que hablar.

—Pero no sabes quién es ese hombre.

—¡Eso es precisamente lo que lo hace emocionante! —dijo con una carcajada.

La música de su risa le provocó a Emmett un escalofrío de placer. Desde el principio le había gustado aquella nueva y confiada Rose. Pero, al mismo tiempo, esa misma seguridad podía acabar provocándole problemas.

Se sentía en parte culpable de su decisión, pues había sido su beso el detonante de aquel inesperado interés por su admirador secreto.

—No olvides que las cosas excitantes pueden tener dos caras. Das por hecho que conocer a ese tipo será algo bueno pero, ¿y si es un asesino?

Rose lo miró fijamente.

—¿Sabes? Fuiste tú el que empezó todo esto con tu charla sobre mi necesidad de cambiar mi aspecto para interesar a un hombre. Ahora no vengas a fastidiarlo todo con tu negatividad.

—¡No estoy siendo negativo! Sólo hablo con sentido común. Podrías llegar a arrepentirte seriamente si te relacionas con ese tipo.

Rose se plantó delante de él con los brazos en jarras.

—Aunque así fuera, tú no tendrías ningún derecho a detenerme.

Dicho aquello, salió del despacho como una exhalación.

Emmett hundió los dedos en su pelo corto, furioso por su inadecuado modo de atacar la cuestión. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque no supiera qué. De algún modo, se sentía responsable de haber instigado a Rose a iniciar la búsqueda de su admirador secreto.

Unos ligeros golpes en el marco de la puerta lo obligaron a mirar hacia la entrada.

Sue estaba en el vano.

—Charlie ya ha revisado el borrador y ha hecho las correcciones oportunas —le dijo mientras dejaba los papeles sobre su mesa.

Luego sonrió.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, todo va bien. De hecho, llevo un considerable adelanto respecto a la fecha de entrega del informe.

—No hablaba del informe, sino de ti.

Consciente de lo difícil que era engañar a Sue, decidió ser sincero.

—Rose va a buscar a su admirador secreto.

Sue frunció el ceño.

—No lo sabía.

Al oír el tono confuso de su voz, Emmett tuvo la sensación de que había encontrado una aliada.

—Me parece muy peligroso.

Sue se sentó en la esquina de la mesa, claramente interesada en la conversación.

—No sé por qué va a hacer algo así.

Emmett suspiró.

—Es culpa mía. Le dije que no era su admirador secreto y que no estaba interesado en ella.

Sue se paró a reflexionar su último comentario.

—Si no estás interesado, no entiendo cuál es tu problema. Creo que tiene derecho a buscar a quien le plazca.

—¡Pero no sabemos quién es ese tipo! Le envía flores con notas crípticas y sin firmar. ¿Y si es un criminal que está en la cárcel y consiguió su dirección en Internet?

Sue suspiró.

—Sinceramente, creo que te estás olvidando de lo único realmente importante aquí. Me dijiste el miércoles que estabas interesado en ella. Podrías impedir que buscara a su admirador sólo con que admitieras que te gusta.

Emmett la miró fijamente.

—Ya te expliqué que no puedo tener una relación con ella, entre otras cosas porque es mi subordinada. Si las cosas fueran mal, ¿cómo íbamos a seguir trabajando juntos?

—¿Y si fueran bien?

—Entonces el resto del personal me acusaría de favoritismo.

Sue se rió y se levantó.

—Tienes siempre una respuesta para todo —dijo—. Pero no deja de ser una situación complicada.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Sí, porque me preocupa que le puedan hacer daño.

Sue se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Si estás tan seguro de que va a buscarse problemas, hay un modo de que puedas impedirlo.

—¿Cuál?

—Ayúdala.

—¿Cómo?

—El mejor modo de controlar la situación es que la acompañes en su búsqueda. Cuando lo encuentre, si decides que no es de fiar, podrás mostrarle el camino de salida.

—Sí, es buena idea.

Sue sonrió.

—El truco es no separarte de ella ni un minuto.

Aquel consejo alertó a Emmett. Durante la última semana, cada minuto que pasaba en compañía de Rose no hacía sino aumentar la atracción que ya sentía por ella.

Pero estaba seguro de que podría controlar sus hormonas durante unos días o unas semanas, hasta que se asegurara de que no corría peligro.

Sería fácil.

* * *

Hola

Que creen que hará Emmett?, como siempre espero que les gustara el cap, ya saben dudas o cualquier otra cosa solo me escriben, nos leemos hasta el jueves.

Yuli


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Emmett le abrió a Rose la puerta de la floristería el siguiente sábado por la tarde. Ella se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados que resaltaban el suave balanceo de sus caderas y una camisa blanca que destacaba aún más su feminidad.

Ella caminaba ajena a su encanto, pero a Emmett lo estaba volviendo loco.

La idea de ayudar a Rose en su búsqueda había sido un caro error. Era su primer día de colaboración y ya estaba teniendo graves problemas para contenerse.

—Hola, soy Rosalie Hale —le dijo a la muchacha que estaba tras el mostrador—. El viernes recibí un ramo de rosas blancas y al siguiente jueves otro de rosas rojas. Son de esta tienda, y querría saber quién las mandó.

La jovencita, en edad escolar, estaba concentrada en su libro de texto e hizo patente con el gesto que le molestaba ser perturbada.

—No se me permite dar esa información.

—¿Está tu jefa? —preguntó Rose, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—Sí, está en la trastienda —la empleada gritó desde su sitio—: ¡Kebi!

—Vamos a mirar mientras esperamos —dijo Rose.

—Hagan lo que quieran —respondió la chica con desgana.

—¡Qué amable! —dijo Emmett con ironía en cuanto se apartaron del mostrador—. Entiendo por qué ese criminal escogió esta tienda.

—No es un criminal.

—No sabes lo que es.

—Y tú tampoco —dijo ella, y centró su atención en las flores para volver a entrar en la misma discusión otra vez.

Mientras observaba las flores y los arreglos florales, encontró otro argumento mejor para descalificar a su admirador secreto.

—Es muy poco imaginativo.

Rose lo miró con frialdad.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario?

—Es una observación perfectamente válida —dijo él señalando a unas lilas, pero sin saber su nombre—. Podría haberte mandado esto, en lugar de unas rosas aburridas.

—Es un ramo precioso —admitió Rose.

—Es más que eso. Dice algo.

Rose se quedó pensativa.

—¿Qué dice?

—Si te hubiera mandado un ramo con distintas clases de flores estaría diciendo que tienes múltiples facetas.

Rose se rió.

—Lo digo totalmente en serio —continuó él—. Cuando alguien envía flores, sobre todo si no firma una tarjeta, debería dar claves sobre lo que siente. Si hubiera enviado un ramo original y exótico te habría dicho cuán distinta y especial eres para él —luego añadió—: Eso es lo que yo te habría mandado.

Rose lo miró de reojo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Flores como éstas —dijo él, señalando el ramo de lilas—. Son diferentes.

—¿Piensas que yo soy diferente?

—Pienso que eres exótica —la corrigió él—. Exótico para mí significa que eres real, pero con un toque que te diferencia. Tienes algo especial.

Al ver el modo en que acariciaba las flores, sintió un escalofrío. Su tacto era suave, casi reverente. Se sentía como si la estuviera tocando a ella.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Emmett sonrió.

—De nada.

Temerosa de volver a interpretar en sus palabras mensajes que no estaban presentes, apartó la mirada y la centró en otro ramo.

—Nunca nadie me había llamado exótica.

Emmett se rió.

—Yo mismo me sorprendo de mis palabras. Pero ahora que lo he dicho sé que he hecho bien. Bella y Sue te han vestido como a tantas y tantas mujeres que hay en Chicago. Sin embargo, tú aportas ese algo especial que te hace única. Combinas la madurez con un espíritu lúdico. Eso demuestra tu fortaleza, y la fortaleza te hace sexy.

Rose lo miró atónita. No podía creerse que la viera de aquel modo y que, además, hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo. Sus palabras habían sido tan románticas y hermosas... Casi poéticas. Tenía la sensación de que hubiera estado hablando de su alma y su sensualidad, superando las barreras de lo exterior.

Una mujer menuda de mediana edad se aproximó a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Kebi. Soy la dueña de la tienda. Tía me ha dicho que quieren saber quién ha enviado un ramo de flores.

Emmett tomó la tarjeta de manos de Rose y se la tendió a Kebi.

—Sí. Mi secretaria recibió un ramo el viernes anterior y otro el jueves. La tarjeta es de su establecimiento y queríamos saber quién hizo el envío. No necesitamos ni la dirección, ni el teléfono del remitente. Sólo queremos saber su nombre.

Kebi buscó en una pequeña caja llena de tarjetas indexadas, hasta encontrar el nombre de Rose.

—Lo siento, pero pagó en efectivo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no tengo constancia de la persona que envió las flores.

Rose tocó la manga de Emmett.

—No pasa nada.

—Claro que pasa. Eso significa que hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Gracias por su tiempo —le dijo Emmett a la dueña. Tomó a Rose del codo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Kebi lo detuvo.

—Aquí hay algo interesante —dijo ella, y ambos se volvieron—. Quien envió las flores dejó cincuenta dólares de propina para el repartidor.

—¿Cincuenta dólares? —repitió Emmett sorprendido.

Rose miró la tarjeta en la que constaba el precio del ramo y el de la propina.

—Está claro que no tiene problemas económicos.

—Sí, está claro —dijo Emmett tomándola del brazo y encaminándose hacia la salida—. Eso me preocupa aún más.

—¿Ya estás otra vez con la teoría del asesino? —dijo Rose con un suspiro cansado. Jamás entendería a Emmett. Por un lado le confesaba que le gustaba y por otro la ayudaba a buscar a su admirador secreto, eso sí, sin desaprovechar ninguna ocasión de descalificarlo.

—No podemos descartar esa posibilidad.

—Claro que podemos.

—No, no podemos. Alguien que tira el dinero de esa manera tiene que ser un irresponsable. A menos que lo esté haciendo para impresionarte.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar por un momento que si hace eso es porque no le importa gastarse su dinero en mí? —preguntó ella claramente indignada—. ¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que un hombre con dinero pueda fijarse en mí?

—¡No quería decir eso!

—Pues lo has dicho —Rose se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

—De acuerdo —dijo Emmett siguiéndola—. Lo siento.

Rose continuó su camino a toda prisa.

—Ya me he cansado de ti por hoy. Me voy a casa.

—Pero si había prometido llevarte a cenar... —le dijo Emmett, corriendo tras ella.

—Me comeré un tomate.

—Un tomate no es una dieta equilibrada.

—Puede que no lo sea, pero comer junto a alguien que me pone furiosa es malo para la digestión.

—Si te prometo no volver a enfadarte, ¿me dejarás llevarte a cenar?

Ella suspiró y se detuvo. No tenía sentido discutir con Emmett. La perseguiría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—De acuerdo. Pero no pienso hablarte.

Durante la mayor parte de la cena estuvieron en silencio, hasta que a los postres, Emmett la incitó a hablar. No quería llevarla a casa dejando las cosas en aquel estado de tensión.

Por desgracia, en cuanto empezó dejó patente que aún seguía furiosa con él.

—¿Tú que sabes quién puede ser? Tal vez se trate de Jasper Whitlock.

Emmett casi se atragantó al oír el nombre del abogado. Habían pensado lo mismo.

—O Jake Black.

No había considerado la idea de que el dulce y sensual británico estuviera tratando de seducirla, pero no le gustaba.

—O Edward Masen, o Carlisle Cullen.

Emmett frunció el ceño. Carlisle era un hombre de éxito, guapo y agradable que podría ser una estupenda pareja para Rose.

—Incluso Garrett Saint Clair.

—Garrett es un solitario.

—¿Lo ves? Ya estás otra vez.

—¿Qué? Lo único que digo es que para que Garrett consiguiera una pareja tendría que ser alguien que tomara la iniciativa. No es el tipo de hombre que sabe cortejar a una dama.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Lo más cerca que has estado tú de decir algo agradable ha sido cuando me has comparado con una flor exótica, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo pensaras de verdad. Es más, creo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Emmett agarró la cuenta y dejó el dinero en el plato antes de salir tras ella.

—Garrrett no se parece en nada a mí —le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su altura.

—Me da igual —dijo ella, y se sentó a esperar el autobús.

—¡Venga, Rose! No me digas que no me vas a dejar que te lleve a casa.

—Pues no, no voy a dejar que me lleves.

—¿Sólo porque he criticado a uno de esos codiciados solteros?

—Criticas a todo el mundo.

—Eso no es verdad. De hecho, aunque no lo haya dicho, he pensado que Carlisle Cullen sería el perfecto candidato.

Ella sonrió y el rostro se le iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —dijo Emmett con un tono decepcionado. Su emoción indicaba que le gustaba Carlisle. Pero en aquella ocasión no discutió. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a que se citara con otros si él no estaba en disposición de hacerlo—. Creo que haríais buena pareja. Así que, por favor, déjame que te lleve a casa.

Rose se levantó y echó a andar junto a él.

—Me cae bien Carlisle—dijo ella al llegar junto al coche.

Emmett abrió la puerta.

—A mí también.

—Es inteligente, pero sin alardes. Quiero decir que no resulta raro ni recalcitrante. Sabe divertirse. Eso lo hace aún más atractivo.

—Ya.

—Y su familia es normal.

—La mía también. Conociste a mi padre en la fiesta de Navidad. Puede que mis padres se divorciaran, pero mi padre me ha educado con total normalidad.

Ella lo miró mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—Conozco a tu padre, pero nunca me has contado nada de tu situación familiar.

—No hay mucho que contar. Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años. Mi padre es economista.

Rose sonrió.

—Como tú.

Emmett maniobró el coche para salir del aparcamiento.

—Siempre he seguido sus pasos —dijo, mientras se incorporaba al lento tráfico de un sábado por la noche—. Me enseñó la importancia de crearme unos objetivos y cumplirlos a base de mucho trabajo y constancia.

—Pues a juzgar por lo divertido que me resultó él, jamás pensé que tú serías tan aburrido.

—¡Yo no soy aburrido!

—Sí que lo eres. Todo te parece peligroso. Fíjate lo que te ocurre con mis admiradores secretos. Y, además, eres uno de esos tipos obsesionados con su trabajo y los planes que se ha marcado en la vida. Nunca te he oído decir que ibas a salir sólo por divertirte, y todas tus acciones en la vida están sujetas a la obtención de dinero de un modo u otro.

Emmett la miró con dureza.

—Tú nunca has sido pobre, ¿verdad?

—Mi familia no es rica.

—Pero jamás te ha faltado nada.

Ella hizo una mueca, casi avergonzada de tener que admitir que no.

—No.

—Además, tienes algún dinero extra aparte del que te da tu trabajo, porque de otro modo no habrías podido permitirte venir a Chicago sin más.

—Mi abuela me dejó una pequeña herencia.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No es un crimen.

—No, pero sí algo que te impide entender cuál ha sido mi modo de vida.

Rose no podía discutir. Sobre todo porque no estaba segura de a qué se refería.

—¿Qué clase de desastre te ha obligado a pensar sólo en el dinero?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No sólo pienso en el dinero.

—Lo que sea. Pero si estás deduciendo que no estoy particularmente preocupada por el dinero, asumo que será porque tú tienes un motivo para estarlo.

Él suspiró.

—¿Jamás te has parado a pensar que nuestros intereses son distintos porque somos absolutamente opuestos? —preguntó Emmett.

—¿Te refieres al dinero?

—No, me refiero a todo. Tú aceptas alegremente lo que la vida te da. Incluso te gustan las sorpresas. Yo odio no saber qué va a ocurrir a continuación, así que planifico y preparo todo de antemano. Somos opuestos y, por ende, ninguna discusión va a llevarnos a esclarecer nada, lo que implica que no tenemos motivos para discutir.

—Lo que quieres decir es que ser opuestos es una razón para dejar de discutir sin que ninguno tenga razón ni esté equivocado.

—Exacto.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos y, finalmente, asintió.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, somos opuestos.

Emmett se rió.

—Bien —dijo él, mientras detenía el coche frente a su casa—. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

—¡No hace falta!

—¿Ves? Éste es otro ejemplo perfecto de nuestras diferencias. Tú piensas lo mejor sobre tu admirador secreto. Yo, sin embargo, tengo mis recelos.

Ella se quitó el cinturón.

—¿Me estás llamando irresponsable?

—No. Sólo creo que eres demasiado confiada. Y hasta que no estés segura de cuáles son las intenciones de ese hombre, creo que sería mejor que fueras más precavida.

Ella suspiró pesadamente, pero no discutió.

Salieron del coche y la acompañó hasta su piso.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido conmigo hoy.

—De nada —dijo, sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad.

La aceptación de que eran diferentes le había dado una nueva perspectiva de la situación. Si la relación entre ellos era imposible, no se debía a circunstancias externas, sino a algo innegablemente problemático: eran incompatibles.

Había hecho bien en decirle a su padre que no quería arriesgarse a perder una buena secretaria, porque su relación jamás funcionaría.

—Buenas noche, Emmett —dijo Rose con una encantadora sonrisa.

Él sintió un inapropiado deseo que reprimió inmediatamente. Pero tampoco pudo marcharse sin más.

Habían llegado a un grado de mutua comprensión y sinceridad que lo instaba a acercarse a ella. No pensaba que un beso de buenas noches, sincero y amistoso, fuera a hacer ningún mal.

Posó las manos sobre sus hombros y rozó su boca suavemente con los labios, sintiendo un millón de cosas que no había sentido en el primer y acelerado beso.

Aquel beso estaba lleno de contenido. No estaba basado en segregaciones hormonales, ni en un impulso irresponsable. Y era maravilloso.

Se sentía tan bien que descendió las manos por su espalda y, viendo que ella no protestaba, continuó disfrutando de sus labios.

Cuando se atrevió a penetrar su boca con la lengua y el cuerpo de ella se acomodó contra el de él, un centenar de estrellas parecieron estallar en su firmamento.

El calor de su aceptación provocó en él un deseo poderoso que lo incitaba a poseerla allí mismo.

Consciente de que ella sentía lo mismo, se apartó lentamente, temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—No te conformes con ese admirador secreto, ni pierdas tu tiempo intentando una relación que jamás funcionaría. Espera al hombre correcto, el hombre que tú mereces.

Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor, con una terrible sensación de vacío y soledad, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Hola

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no tengo mucho que decir por lo tanto nos leemos el martes.

Yuli


	7. Chapter 7

Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El lunes por la mañana, Rose se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Sue.

La mujer la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Rose. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien.

—¿Emmett y tú habéis tenido suerte en vuestra búsqueda del admirador secreto este fin de semana?

—No. Por eso, precisamente, estoy aquí.

Sue le indicó que se sentara.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La persona que envió las flores no dejó su nombre porque pagó en efectivo. No sé por dónde continuar, así que he venido a que me aconsejes.

—Pues no sé qué aconsejarte. Esas flores eran la única pista a seguir. Además, pensé que después de este fin de semana no ibas a necesitar encontrarlo. Tenía la impresión de que algo acabaría ocurriendo entre Emmett y tú.

—A Emmett no le gusto, Sue—dijo Rose, pero acto seguido rectificó su afirmación—. Bueno, sí le gusto, porque lo admitió en la floristería. Pero somos opuestos, aunque me besó en la puerta de mi casa. Antes de irse me dijo que no me conformara con ese admirador secreto, ni perdiera mi tiempo intentando una relación que jamás funcionaría, que esperara al hombre adecuado.

Sue sonrió.

—A pesar de todo, te besó.

—Sí pero sólo para ratificar nuestro mutuo entendimiento de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Especialmente porque es la segunda vez que te besa. Estoy segura de que siente algo por ti.

—Y así es. Me dijo que era exótica y hermosa, y pude ver en sus ojos que era sincero. Pero rechaza esos sentimientos que le provoco porque no los puede controlar. Está claro que sólo se atreve a hacer algo medianamente romántico cuando mi admirador secreto ataca.

Sue se quedó pensativa.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón.

—Sé que la tengo —dijo Rose con firmeza—. ¿No tienes ningún consejo que pueda ayudarme?

—Me temo que no.

—Eso significa que estoy perdida.

Al volverse en dirección a la puerta, vio que Royce King, uno de los supervisores del departamento de atención al cliente, estaba allí.

—¡Royce!

Rose sintió un ataque de pánico al pensar que tal vez llevara allí el tiempo suficiente para haber escuchado toda la patética descripción de su vida.

—Hola, Rosalie.

Rose sabía que sólo tenía un recurso para salvar la situación.

—Royce, no sé cuánto de lo dicho habrás escuchado, pero te agradecería que lo consideraras confidencial.

Royce se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Te aseguro que no diré una sola palabra.

—Gracias —dijo Rose.

Salió de la oficina de Sue y se encaminó a su sitio con la sensación de que su patética situación se había hecho pública.

Estaba tan desesperada como para ponerse a buscar a su admirador secreto.

No podía seguir haciendo el ridículo de aquel modo.

A las once y cuarto, una gran caja de bombones apareció sobre su mesa.

—¿Qué crees que significa? —le preguntó Irina.

—Lo único que parece decirme es que no le importa que engorde —dijo Rose.

Irina se rió.

—También puede que sepa que he estado en la floristería.

—Vaya —dijo Irina, pensativa—. Quizá no quiera que lo encuentres.

—O sabe que no voy a volver a la floristería y me ha dejado alguna pista en otra tienda.

—O tal vez haya buscado un establecimiento en el que puedan darte cumplida cuenta de su aspecto —dijo Sue, que acababa de acercarse—.Irina, el señor Swan no quiere que los empleados se pasen tanto tiempo en el sitio de Rose.

—Sí, señora —dijo la recepcionista, y se dirigió hacia su sitio.

Sue se volvió hacia Rose.

—Es un bonito regalo.

—Sí, al menos éste me lo puedo comer para aplacar las penas. ¿Quieres uno?

—No. Sólo he venido a avisar a Irina antes de que Charlie se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su puesto de trabajo.

Dicho aquello, se marchó.

Rose dejó la caja abierta y claramente expuesta para que quien quisiera pudiera tomar un bombón.

Cinco minutos más tarde Emmett salió de su despacho.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Bombones.

—No hace falta preguntarte quién los ha enviado, ¿verdad?

—Como no ha firmado con su nombre, no podría decírtelo en ningún caso.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Ya.

—Venga, Emmett. No puedes desconfiar de alguien que me manda chocolate. En cualquier caso es señal de que es un buen tipo. No le importa que engorde.

—O quizás está intentando que te confíes. Los asesinos no se acercan a ti con aspecto de ser malvados. Empiezan ganándose tu confianza.

—¡Vaya!

Rose se volvió y se encontró de nuevo con el rostro de Royce King.

—Irina dice que te han mandado una caja de bombones.

—Sí —dijo Rose, mirando inquieta a Emmett.

Temía que pudiera hacer algún comentario de lo que había oído en la oficina de Sue.

—No parece que te hayas alegrado mucho de recibirlos —dijo Royce.

—Sí, claro que me he alegrado —contestó Rose.

De pronto, pensó que si Royce había oído sus patéticas afirmaciones, no dejaba de ser una coincidencia que él estuviera allí nada más recibir el regalo. ¿Y si los había enviado él para alegrarle la mañana? Tal vez por eso no se tratara de flores en aquella ocasión.

—Estoy seguro de que quien los haya mandado quería levantarte el ánimo.

Rose decidió que aquel comentario lo apuntaba a él como autor del envío.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emmett entró en la conversación.

—La verdad, Royce, es que me alegro de que estés aquí.

El rostro de Royce se iluminó.

—Verás, Rose y yo tenemos ciertas diferencias respecto a su admirador secreto. Lo que necesitamos es un observador objetivo que nos dé su punto de vista.

—Por favor, no me pida que opine sobre asuntos personales.

—Royce, estás en tu derecho a tener tu propio criterio y darle voz. Además, te necesitamos. No hay hechos concretos, sólo, ideas, y tu aportación es esencial. Por ejemplo, yo pienso que ese admirador tiene algún motivo para mantener su nombre oculto.

Royce asintió.

—Sí, yo también lo pienso.

—Y eso lo convierte en alguien peligroso.

Royce pareció confuso.

—¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué peligroso? Es la gente amable la que envía regalos.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No es el regalo lo que me preocupa, sino el modo en que lo envía. Un hombre mentalmente sano y normal no enviaría regalos anónimos.

Royce se apartó del escritorio de Rose.

—No sé. Si alguien envía un regalo con el corazón no veo por qué ha de ser algo malo.

Alice apareció en aquel instante.

—He oído que alguien ha recibido una caja de bombones.

—Sí, he sido yo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Royce, y se marchó a toda prisa.

Claramente molesto por la nueva interrupción de Alice, Emmett se dio media vuelta y se metió en su despacho.

Rose estaba furiosa. No sólo porque había hecho pública su teoría sobre su admirador secreto, sino porque había asustado al pobre Royce y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Rose tenía la intención de entrar a hablar con él en cuanto Alice se marchara, pero no pudo. Nessie apareció y, tras ella, una cola de secretarias ansiosas no ya de ver los bombones, sino de comérselos.

Eran más de la doce cuando, finalmente, logró entrar al despacho de Emmett.

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Emmett levantó la mirada en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no me quedo a ver a las cincuenta personas que se paran ante tu mesa, se comen un bombón y te impiden trabajar durante una hora?

—No —dijo ella, entendiendo que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesto por eso—. Estoy hablando de Royce. ¿No te das cuenta de que lo has insultado? Royce es de ese tipo de hombres que enviaría un regalo anónimamente.

Emmett se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Y no te das cuenta que eso, exactamente, era lo que quería dejar claro? Tu admirador secreto puede no ser un asesino, pero seguramente tampoco es Jasper Whitlock. Ha de haber un motivo por el que ese hombre no fümna sus tarjetas.

—¿Y crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de eso?

—Creo que te das cuenta, pero lo ignoras voluntariamente —Emmett dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa—. Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé. Desde tu punto de vista soy demasiado confiada. Pero no siempre es malo confiar.

—Tampoco es siempre bueno.

—¿Sabes, Emmett? Creo que aquí el tema importante es tu incapacidad de confiar en la gente.

—¿Desde cuándo se trata de mí?

—Desde el momento en que decidiste convertirte en mi guardián y te asignaste el derecho a opinar sobre mi admirador secreto. Si tú tienes derecho a hacer comentarios cada vez que recibo un regalo, yo también lo tengo a sacar conclusiones sobre tu comportamiento. En este momento, me pregunto por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien sea tan amable como para enviarme un regalo.

—Porque todo el mundo ha de tener un motivo para actuar y, generalmente, no es bueno. Rose negó entristecida.

—Si realmente piensas así, me das lástima.

Dicho aquello, salió del despacho justo en el momento en que aparecía Charlie Swan.

—Buenas tardes, señor Swan—le dijo Rose.

Charlie se detuvo ante su mesa.

—¿Sales a comer?

—Sí.

—Quiero que vengas a verme en cuanto regreses.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rose.

Estaba segura de que iba a recibir una buena reprimenda por el desorden que sus regalos estaban provocando.

Salió del edificio absolutamente furiosa. Aquella situación estaba tomando una magnitud de desastre. Tenía que volver a hacerse con el control.

Dispuesta a obtener alguna información, Rose se encaminó hacia la tienda de la que procedía la caja de bombones.

Al entrar, la campanilla de la puerta alertó al dependiente, que se presentó sonriente.

—Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Esta mañana me han enviado una caja de bombones y querría saber quién ha sido.

El hombre resopló decepcionado.

—¿No ha venido a comprar?

—No. Sólo necesitaba...

—Lo siento —la interrumpió él abandonando su amabilidad—. El tiempo es dinero, y yo estoy en la ruina. He invertido todo cuanto tenía en esta tienda y no consigo que funcione. No voy a malgastar mi energía con alguien que no quiere comprar.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Compraré algo. Me llevaré una caja como la que me han enviado.

—He enviado tres cajas esta mañana, tiene que ser más concreta.

—De acuerdo. Pues déme la misma caja que ha mandado a Rosalie Hale.

El hombre miró en el ordenador.

—Bien, aquí está. Se trata de la caja de lujo especial. ¿También me va a dar los cincuenta dólares de propina?

—Por supuesto que no. Me los llevo en mano.

—Vaya, es una pena. Entonces son doscientos dólares.

Rose lo miró atónita.

—¡Doscientos dólares!

—El chocolate es importado.

—Por ese precio debería cantar mientras teclea el ordenador.

El empleado se rió neciamente.

—¡Muy bueno!

—Tome —Rose le dio la tarjeta de crédito.

El hombre la pasó por la terminal de la línea y esperó respuesta.

—De acuerdo, ahora dígame el nombre de la persona que me envió la caja —dijo Rose en cuanto firmó el recibo.

El hombre miró de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo su nombre. Pagó en efectivo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rose exasperada, y se metió tras el mostrador para mirar la pantalla—. ¡Maldita sea! Debería habérmelo dicho antes.

—Debería haberme pedido que comprobara si la había pagado en efectivo o con tarjeta antes de hacer su compra.

Rose gruñó furiosa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puede al menos decirme qué aspecto tenía?

—No, porque yo no estaba. Se había quedado a cargo de la tienda mi mujer mientras yo iba al dentista —el hombre sonrió avergonzado—. Por cierto, ¿le había dicho que no devolvemos el dinero?

—No, pero no me sorprende —Rose se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, regresó al mostrador furiosa y agarró la caja de chocolates que había dejado olvidada.

Completamente fuera de sí, regresó a la oficina.

Emmett llegó a la conclusión de que el único modo de poner orden en su vida era acabar de una vez por todas con aquel asunto del admirador secreto.

Antes de que llegara el fin de semana, tenía que desenmascarar a aquel hombre.

Apuntó de la caja de bombones la dirección de la tienda y salió en su busca. No estaba lejos del edificio, por lo que tuvo la desagradable sensación de que el admirador secreto trabajaba con ellos.

—Buenos días, soy Emmett McCarty —le dijo al dependiente nada más entrar—. ¿Puede decirme quién ha comprado una caja de bombones recientemente?

El hombre miró a Emmett de arriba abajo y sopesó la posibilidad de «invitarlo» a comprar algo. Pero dado el tamaño de su contrincante decidió no hacer sugerencias peligrosas.

—Sí —miró los recibos de las tarjetas de crédito—. Le he vendido una caja a Rosalie Hale.

Emmett disimuló su sorpresa.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Rosalie Hale?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Gracias —dijo Emmett, y salió del local sin preguntar más.

Rose se había enviado a sí misma aquella caja de bombones.

Tal vez se hubiera mandado también las flores. Quizás ella misma fuera su admirador secreto; la pregunta era por qué.

Emmett comenzó a atar cabos.

Rose le había dicho que le gustaba desde hacía tiempo, se enfadaba cada vez que él insultaba a su admirador y toda aquella situación los había obligado a estar más tiempo juntos.

Sintió una inesperada sensación de satisfacción al pensar que se había tomado tantas molestias sólo por él. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no estaba dispuesto a casarse y que eran totalmente opuestos. Una relación entre ellos jamás funcionaría.

Nada más llegar a la oficina, se detuvo en su mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Rose suspiró.

—Emmett, he tenido el día más espantoso de mi vida. ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

—No. Quiero que aclaremos esto de una vez por todas.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella mientras entraba en su despacho. Él cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—He ido a la tienda de la que proceden los chocolates —dijo Emmett—. El dependiente me ha dicho que la persona que ha comprado la caja de bombones eras tú.

Rose hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

—¡Este día no puede ponerse peor! —levantó el rostro y resopló exasperada—.Emmett, compré una caja de bombones para conseguir que el hombre me contara lo que sabía.

—Rose, entiendo que estés avergonzada...

—¡No estoy avergonzada! —salió del despacho como una ráfaga de viento, dejando a Emmett atónito. Momentos después volvió con dos cajas de bombones—. ¡He comprado la caja para obtener información!

—Parecéis el perro y el gato.

El comentario procedía de Charlie Swan.

Rose y Emmett se quedaron petrificados al oír su voz..

—Desde mi punto de vista, sois las dos personas más inteligentes de toda la empresa —dijo el presidente, tras entrar en el despacho—. Pero estáis permitiendo que un extraño se interponga en vuestro trabajo.

Emmett suspiró avergonzado.

—Lo siento, señor Swan. Es culpa mía.

—No, Emmett no es culpa tuya.

—Tiene razón, señor Swan —intervino Rose—. Es mía.

Charlie sonrió.

—No, tampoco es tuya. Es todo culpa de ese admirador secreto. Pero, en cualquier caso, ninguno de los dos parece saber cómo manejar el asunto —se metió la mano en el bolsillo y les tendió sendos sobres—.Sue ha encontrado en Internet un seminario sobre relaciones personales y trabajo. Está en New Hampshire. Podéis ir hasta allí juntos, cenar tranquilamente a cuenta de Wintersoft y volver a casa frescos y renovados.

—Pero tengo...

—¿Que terminar el informe cuatrimestral? El borrador que me diste con las pequeñas correcciones que yo he hecho es más que suficiente. Sue se encargará de mecanografiarlo. Así que no tenéis nada que hacer durante las próximas dos semanas.

* * *

Hola

Que les ha parecido el cap? Yo odiaria si un vendedor me hiciera lo que le hicieron a Rose. Gracias por cada uno de los reviews y visitas a la historia. Nos leemos hasta el lunes.

Yuli


	8. Chapter 8

Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Yo no necesitaba un día libre! —dijo Emmett, mientras Rose y él estaban ante el mostrador de recepción del seminario—. ¡Y no me importa lo que Swan diga!

Rose ignoró a su jefe, fingiendo gran interés en el seminario. Al entrar en la sala, Emmett continuó con sus protestas.

—Al menos podría haber elegido un seminario serio, organizado por una universidad.

—Este es un seminario serio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo imparten en una universidad?

—Porque lograrán más aforo en un hotel —dijo Rose dirigiéndose a un asiento de la última fila. Emmett se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Quieres ponerte en la última fila?

—¿Tú no? —preguntó ella.

—Ya que he venido, quiero poder oír bien lo que nos cuenten.

—De acuerdo.

Rose lo siguió al sitio que él eligió y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de preguntarse cómo iba a sobrevivir durante seis horas a su lado con aquel estado de ánimo. Él estaba furioso por perder un día de trabajo, y ella seguía molesta por lo sucedido con Royce y su admirador secreto.

Tal vez lo mejor sería que se alejara de él. Pero antes de que pudiera madurar su decisión de cambiarse de mesa, el instructor del seminario subió al escenario.

—Buenos días —dijo—. Soy vuestro anfitrión, Laurent Lawrence.

Laurent Lawrence exudaba ese tipo de confianza que a Rose le encantaba.

Tomó el micrófono inalámbrico y se movió entre las mesas.

—Vamos a empezar con un juego.

Emmett cerró los ojos perturbado.

—¡Dios santo!

Rose ignoró a Emmett y se centró en Laurent.

—Es muy sencillo. Quiero que os presentéis a la persona que tenéis al lado y le digáis algo sobre vosotros. Tenéis treinta segundos —miró el reloj—. ¡Ya!

Rose se volvió hacia la mujer que tenía al otro lado.

—Hola, me llamo Rosalie Hale. Trabajo en Wintersoft y mi color favorito es el rojo.

—Yo soy Janice Replogle, trabajo en este hotel y duermo con un osito de peluche —dijo la muchacha con una carcajada.

—¡Yo también! —respondió Rose momentos antes de que Emmett le diera unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Ella se volvió.

—Si estoy aquí, tendré que participar. Soy Emmett McCarty, trabajo para Wintersoft y mi color favorito es el azul.

Sabía que para su estoico y circunspecto jefe aquello era una tortura. Se sintió en la obligación de apoyarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ésa era su labor y no había estado realizándola en los últimos días.

Aquello la llevó a pensar sobre sus papeles profesionales y se dio cuenta de que sus conflictos eran, irrelevantes para dicha relación. Tenían que seguir trabajando juntos y eso implicaba seguir las órdenes de Charlie y olvidar sus diferencias personales.

—Yo soy Rosalie Hale, trabajo para Wíntersoft y mi época del año favorita es el otoño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me encanta el otoño, los árboles dorados, el aire fresco, las hojas cayendo...

Emmett la estudió durante unos segundos.

—No lo sabía. Llevamos un año trabajando juntos y me resulta extraño no saber algo así.

—No te preocupes, tampoco yo sabía que tu color favorito es el azul.

—A casi todo el mundo le gusta el azul.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo ella pensativa.

De pronto tuvo una extraña sensación. Si ella no sabía cuál era su color favorito y él no sabía cuál era la estación del año que más le gustaba, significaba que no sabían mucho el uno del otro. Por desgracia, Emmett no tenía interés alguno en averiguar nada más. Lo más probable era que jamás pasaran de ser jefe y secretaria.

—Siento haber estado tan irascible esta mañana.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y llegó a la conclusión de que jamás se enamorarían, jamás se convertirían en amantes. La idea la entristeció, aunque sabía que era lo mejor.

Por suerte, no había llegado a ocurrir nada entre ellos, lo que simplificaría la labor de volver a recobrar sus antiguos papeles.

—Sí, yo también siento que hayas estado tan irascible esta mañana.

Emmett sonrió y a Rose la embargó una profunda tristeza. Su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. No solía mostrarla a menudo, pero era una ventana a su lado dulce, el que realmente le gustaba de él. Siempre le gustaría. Detrás del implacable trabajador se escondía un hombre maravilloso. Pero él no la quería y lo había dejado muy claro.

—¡Muy bien, el tiempo ha, concluido! Ahora ya os sentís cómodos con todos los que os rodean.

Rose se volvió a mirar a Laurent y éste le guiñó un ojo.

Emmett se tensó, pero se esforzó por controlar sus inadecuados celos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que su problema era más grave de lo que quería aceptar. Aquella mujer le gustaba de verdad y lo tentaba a desear cosas que no debía desear. Sabía que era completamente inadecuada para él, pero le resultaba muy complicado resistirse a ella.

Laurent volvió al escenario.

—Bien, ahora vamos a pasar a un segundo juego. Necesito que todos los que estéis aquí porque alguien os haya enviado alcéis la mano y expliquéis los motivos.

Emmett no quiso exponerse a los comentarios del instructor pero, por desgracia, Rose sí.

Laurent se mostró claramente contento.

—Veamos qué tienes que contarnos.

—El motivo de que esté aquí es el hombre que se sienta a mi lado —dijo Rose con su siempre amigable y abierta forma de expresarse—. Es mi jefe y, últimamente, no hacemos más que discutir. El presidente de nuestra compañía nos ha enviado aquí para solventar nuestras diferencias.

Laurent se rió.

—¡Vaya! Ésa es toda una historia. ¿Quieres añadir algo, Emmett? —dijo Laurent, mirando la placa con su nombre.

—No —respondió Emmett secamente.

—Bueno —dijo Laurent apartándose de él—. ¿Alguien más quiere ser tan sincero como Rose?

—Sabe tu nombre —murmuró Emmett.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rose, mirándolo.

—Ni siquiera ha tenido que fijarse en tu placa.

—Claro que se ha fijado —respondió ella.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Tengo por costumbre no compartir escenario —dijo Laurent, regresando a la mesa de ellos—. ¿Podríais contarnos sobre qué discutís?

Rose se aclaró la garganta.

—Nada importante.

—Pero discutíais.

—No estábamos discutiendo, sólo hablando —aclaró Emmett.

—Bien. Hay dos cosas que tenemos que analizar en el comentario de Emmett. La primera es no llamar discusión a todo desacuerdo. Si nos proponemos hablar y no discutir evitaremos conflictos y enfrentamientos innecesarios.

—¿Y la segunda? —preguntó Emmett.

—El lenguaje con el que nos comunicamos no es estrictamente hablado. Lo que la gente interpreta depende de nuestros gestos, del modo en que nos sentamos, la entonación que utilizamos. Por mucho que Emmett se empeñe en decir que estaban hablando, nosotros hemos percibido que estaban discutiendo.

—¿Y eso de qué lo deduce? —preguntó Emmett a la defensiva.

—Pues, por ejemplo, de que no hayas sonreído ni una sola vez desde que has llegado.

Laurent se dirigió al escenario.

—Hay tres tipos fundamentales de personas —puso sobre el proyector una diapositiva—. Los que siguen las normas, los que las siguen sólo a veces y los que no las siguen.

Volvió a acercarse a Emmett a Rose.

—Tú —le dijo a Emmett—, eres de los que necesitan muchas normas para sentirte cómodo en el mundo. Tú, sin embargo —señaló a Rose con una sonrisa insinuante—, preferirías que las reglas desaparecieran para siempre. Te adaptas fácilmente a las situaciones, eres una trabajadora generosa capaz de dar la cara por otros y sabes escuchar.

—¡Así soy yo exactamente! —dijo Rose, emocionada.

Emmett frunció el ceño. Seguía sin darse cuenta de que su exceso de confianza podía acabar por costarle caro.

—Sí, así es ella —intervino Emmett, con intención de evitar que aquel necio fomentara aún más sus errores. Podía estar poniéndola en un serio peligro—. Por eso tiene cincuenta visitas al día cuando recibe flores de su admirador.

—¡Vaya, esto se pone interesante!

—No veo nada interesante —dijo Emmett con un tono frío y distante—. El resumen de todo eso es que estamos aquí porque tiene una larga cola de visitantes cada día.

—Pero hago mi trabajo.

—Tú, sí —dijo él—. Pero yo no. El ruido y el trasiego me distraen. Desde mi punto de vista, deberías olvidarte de ese admirador secreto e incluso devolverle sus regalos.

—Lo que está ocurriendo aquí es extraordinario, muy saludable. La comunicación lo es todo —dijo Laurent—. Aunque yo no soy terapeuta, puedo predecir que tanto Rosalie como Emmett van a sacar mucho de este seminario, porque van a resolver su problema. Voy a enseñaros a hacer vuestras peticiones claramente, sin tener que enfadaros —se dirigió de nuevo al escenario—. Lo que sí quiero aclarar es que la gente que necesita reglas difícilmente puede convivir con quienes no las soportan —sonrió a Rose y a Emmett—. Pero podréis mantener una relación profesional, siempre y cuando no queráis convertirla en personal.

La carcajada general de los asistentes puntualizó que habían comprendido que se trataba de una broma.

Sin embargo, según iba avanzando el día, hubo dos cosas que fueron haciéndose patentes.

La primera era que Laurent parecía tener un interés en Rose, lo que quizás habría motivado su comentario, y la segunda era que Rose estaba fascinada con él. No sólo decidió comer en su compañía, sino que le dio un efusivo abrazo de despedida.

Una vez acabado el seminario, un gran aguacero los sorprendió en el aparcamiento, lo que no mejoró el estado de ánimo de Emmett.

—Ha sido divertido —dijo Rose en un intento de conversación.

—Divertidísimo —dijo Emmett, mientras sacaba el coche de su plaza.

La lluvia golpeaba con tanta fuerza que resonaba con eco en el interior del coche.

—Bueno, no me negarás que Laurent es estupendo.

—Es un buen profesor. Ha conseguido hacer amena la presentación y terminar todo el programa.

—Y un gran tipo.

—Sinceramente, me ha parecido un poco fantoche.

Emmett se incorporó al lento tráfico de la autopista. La intensidad de la lluvia era preocupante y Rose notó la tensión del conductor. Decidió que hablar de Laurent no era lo más adecuado, y optó por callarse.

Pero el peligro de la tormenta la inquietaba y parecía no poder parar en el asiento.

—Soy un buen conductor —dijo repentinamente Emmett.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo fueras.

—Pero tu lenguaje corporal, sí —respondió Emmett con una carcajada.

—¿Has aprendido eso de Laurent?

—Sí —dijo él con una sonrisa que se esfumó al notar que el coche patinaba—. No puedo conducir así.

—¿Quieres parar un momento?

—Creo que más que parar, deberíamos buscar un hotel. Éste es el final del huracán que está pasando próximo a esta zona. Durará horas. Lo mejor será tomar la próxima salida y buscar un lugar para dormir.

—Esta vez no voy a discutir.

—Pues será la primera.

Rose no respondió.

Emmett salió de la autopista y se dirigió directamente al hotel que tenían a la vista, pero el aparcamiento estaba lleno.

—No tiene sentido parar aquí —dijo ella.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor que vayamos al siguiente.

Pero el siguiente tenía una larga cola de clientes esperando a ser atendidos.

—Puede que esperemos y, al final, tampoco haya habitación. Tal vez deberíamos ir al siguiente —dijo Emmett.

—Bien, por qué no.

En el tercer hotel esperaron tras una fila de seis clientes y, cuando fue su turno, ya no quedaban habitaciones.

El último hotel fue el único capaz de ofrecerles algo.

—Nos queda una habitación.

—Nos la quedamos —dijo Rose sin dudar.

Emmett la miró.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Me da miedo que sigamos conduciendo con esta tormenta —dijo Rose agarrando la llave—. Además, seguro que la habitación tiene dos camas.

—No. Tiene una cama de matrimonio.

—Me da igual. Dormiré en el suelo —afirmó Rose.

Emmett tomó la llave de su mano.

—A Laurent le encantaría eso. Diría que soy un quisquilloso y un egoísta, mientras que a ti te calificaría de santa mártir. Yo dormiré en el suelo.

* * *

Hola

Recuerden que el objetivo de Charlie es casar a Bella con alguno de los vicepresidentes por lo tanto solo Sue y Bella están al tanto del plan del admirador secreto y las dos semanas libres según entiendo es que hay cierre de cuatrimestre por lo tanto no hay mucho trabajo.

Aclarado este punto, les pregunto que es mejor una historia medieval o de vampiros?

Gracias por su tiempo y espero que les gustara el cap. Hasta el jueves.

Yuli


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Rose permaneció en silencio durante la cena.

Había tensión y estaba claro que si Emmett había sugerido que se quedaran en el salón escuchando a una ruidosa banda de rock era porque tampoco estaba cómodo.

En la habitación les esperaba una cama de matrimonio a dos personas que se sentían sexualmente atraídas. Cuando eso ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer que se veían obligatoriamente confinados a la habitación de un hotel, la cuestión tomaba cierta magnitud que no se podía ignorar.

Era claro que, de no ser por las reticencias de Emmett, a aquellas alturas ya haría tiempo que estarían manteniendo algún tipo de relación.

Imaginaba que su problema de negación le venía de sus padres. Pero, hijo como era de ellos, también albergaba la predisposición a cometer locuras por amor. Su madre había abandonado su elegante vida en la ciudad para reunirse con su amado banquero y casarse con él. El padre, por su parte, había tratado de salir de su oficina y había asistido a las elegantes fiestas de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecía su esposa.

Tal vez Emmett no tuviera entre sus planes casarse en breve, pero sabía que le gustaba. Ese era realmente su problema, lo que causaba su irascibilidad.

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación del hotel, Rose se preguntó si la verdadera respuesta a sus problemas no sería que ella lo sedujera. Sería el único modo de forzar a Emmett a enfrentarse con sus sentimientos. En cierto modo, le parecía una idea tan lógica que se preguntó si no habría sido el destino quien los había conducido hasta aquella situación.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Rose miró la cama.

Se preguntó una vez más si sería el destino.

—Dúchate tú primero si quieres.

Rose lo miró. Era alto, con los hombros anchos, la mirada seria, los ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa adorable con hoyuelos. Seducirlo le resultaba tan lógico... Una vez que hubieran hecho el amor, Emmett no la abandonaría. Era demasiado leal y responsable. Entonces tendrían que hacer que las cosas funcionaran, aprender a vivir el uno con el otro, tal y como lo habían hecho los padres de ella.

Rosalie le dio la espalda para que no pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos por la expresión de su rostro.

—No tiene mucho sentido que me duche para volver a ponerme la misma ropa.

—Yo tengo una bolsa con ropa que siempre llevo en el coche.

—Tú, pero no yo.

—Hay unos vaqueros y una camiseta por si se me pincha una rueda, pero también tengo mi ropa del gimnasio.

—¡Seguro que huele estupendamente!

—Pongo ropa limpia después de cada sesión.

—Ya —dijo Rose, en actitud discutidora.

Alguien con tan previsor aprovisionamiento de prendas en su coche era, sin duda, totalmente incompatible con ella. Aquel pensamiento nubló el otro, mucho más sugerente, de seducirlo.

Él le lanzó unos pantalones de gimnasia y una camiseta.

—Ponte esto. Te sentirás mejor y te tranquilizarás.

—¿Me estás acusando de estar irascible?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Sin duda, trataba de hacer que se avergonzara.

Estaba furiosa. Definitivamente no seduciría a aquel hombre ni aunque fuera el único hombre de la tierra. Él se lo había buscado.

Después de una ducha caliente y de cambiarse de ropa, Emmett se relajó y comenzó a ver con cierta perspectiva su infantil comportamiento de aquella tarde.

Salió del baño y se acercó a Rose, que estaba tumbada frente a la tele, vestida con sus pantalones de deporte y su enorme camiseta.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Soy un gruñón.

Ella no se molestó en apartar los ojos de la televisión.

—No pasa nada.

—Sí pasa, porque, de otro modo, me mirarías.

—Estoy viendo la televisión.

—De acuerdo —dijo él. Sabía que se merecía su desprecio—. Pero establezcamos un tiempo límite para las cosas. Así podremos dormir.

—Sí, claro. Eso es, exactamente, lo que necesitamos. ¿Hay alguna otra regla más que quieras poner? ¿Algo sobre la cantidad de luz o el uso del teléfono?

—Muy graciosa.

Se dirigió al armario, sacó una manta y la ropa de cama extra que allí había y la tendió en el único espacio vacío que había en el suelo. Al tumbarse reparó en lo poco cómodo que resultaba.

—¿Cuántas mantas tienes en la cama?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que las partamos en dos para asegurar que tenemos la misma cantidad?

—Nada de eso tiene gracia ya, Rose.

—Tienes razón, no la tiene.

—Sólo quiero saber si tendrás suficiente ropa para poder usar el edredón a modo de colchón.

Rose suspiró.

—De acuerdo, lo siento.

Se levantó de la cama, quitó el edredón y se lo dio.

—Gracias —dijo él, doblándolo y formando una cama.

Aunque no logró el más cómodo de los lechos, al menos era mejor que conducir dos horas bajo una intensa lluvia o dormir con una mujer que lo volvía loco.

Rose apagó la televisión y la luz, y pronto se acomodó en la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencioso vacío, hasta que ella dijo:

—¿Crees que el problema es que somos opuestos?

—Sí —respondió Emmett sin dudar.

—¿Crees que lo que nos está pasando tiene algo que ver con los celos y con que nos gustamos?

Emmett resopló perturbado.

—Rose, claro que los celos son parte del problema. Cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ti. Pero eso sólo indica que soy perfectamente normal y que sería absurdo tener una relación basada en la atracción sexual. Si hubiera algo más que nos uniera, sería diferente. Pero en este instante lo que hay es puramente físico —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Y no es suficiente.

—Lo que quieres decir es que Laurent tenía algo de razón.

Emmett se rió.

—Sí, la presentación de Laurent daba en la clave de muchos puntos importantes. Tampoco era un completo idiota.

—La verdad es que era un tipo muy agradable. Me lo pasé estupendamente con él en la comida.

—Bien.

—Emmett, me siento como una estúpida aquí arriba —dijo ella sin transición—. La cama es gigante, yo llevo pantalones y tú unos vaqueros. Aunque colisionáramos accidentalmente el uno con el otro, estamos tan forrados de ropa que seguramente ni lo notaríamos.

Emmett cerró los ojos. Así era Rose. Él acababa de confesarle que le gustaba, pero ella hacía caso omiso a las consecuencias de algo así.

Quizá sólo quería ser amable y justa con él. De hecho, era una característica de su personalidad, y otro motivo para que le gustara.

—De acuerdo —dijo inesperadamente él.

Rose encendió la luz.

—La condición es que no usemos las mismas sábanas ni mantas. Si cada cual tiene las suyas, será difícil que nos juntemos.

Rose asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Rose tomó su ropa y la dispuso en su lado.

—Ya puedes apagar la luz —le dijo a Emmett.

Éste no pudo evitar mirar su delicioso trasero que lo apuntaba tentador. Reprimió un gemido de frustración. Ella era amable y generosa y él todo un caballero, así que no habría problema.

Apagó la lámpara y, tumbándose, apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas por haberte acusado de ser tu propio admirador secreto.

—El señor Swan nos interrumpió en un mal momento.

—Ya, pero no debería haber pensado eso de ti. Fue una conclusión estúpida.

—No te olvides que yo también he llegado a varias conclusiones idiotas relativas a esta historia. Creí que habías sido tú el que me había mandado las flores.

Emmett recordó inmediatamente el día en que había ido a su apartamento para pedirle disculpas por haberla besado. Todavía podía verla con aquella bata roja insinuante. Había sido el mismo día que ella le había confesado su interés por él.

Un millón de sensaciones contradictorias lo bombardearon. Rose lo atraía, pero eran demasiado diferentes. No se veía capaz de compartir su vida con alguien alocado, que dejaba el destino siempre en manos de los hados.

Sentía terror hacia el caos y creía que Rose merecía saber el por qué.

—Te dije que mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Jamás volvió a contactar con nosotros después de aquello.

—¿Estás tratando de explicarme por qué no quieres comprometerte?

—No. Trato de explicarte por qué hemos terminado teniendo personalidades tan dispares. Me gustaría ser tan vivaz y alocado como tú. Pero las circunstancias de la vida me han llevado a ser más precavido.

Él notó que ella se volvía a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué tu madre no mantuvo contacto con vosotros?

—Mi padre decía que era por «los malos recuerdos», pero nunca fue muy específico. Teníamos muchas dificultades económicas y en un momento dado ella perdió los nervios. Ése fue el detonante de su partida.

—¿Y no volviste a verla más? —Rose se incorporó y lo miró en la oscuridad.

—No. Yo formaba parte de los peores momentos de su vida.

—A pesar de todo, me cuesta entenderla.

—Como tú misma reconociste, nunca has sido pobre. Eso te impide comprender ciertas cosas por las que yo he pasado. Ahí está el punto de ruptura entre tú y yo. Tal y como les pasó a mi madre y a mi padre.

Rose no tenía argumentos para rebatir aquellos. Era cierto que jamás había sufrido el peso de la carencia, y que jamás había sido abandonada por quienes que la querían. No obstante, sentía que Emmett se había construido una fortaleza infranqueable para protegerse.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría ser como tú —continuó él—. Eres espontánea, divertida y tan audaz como para perseguir cualquier objetivo que te propongas.

Rose hizo una mueca. Si realmente hubiera sido tan audaz, en aquellos instantes estaría desnuda en sus brazos.

—Supongo que nacer en una familia numerosa te ayuda a serlo.

Emmett se rió.

—Supongo —hizo una pausa antes de preguntar—. ¿Cómo es la vida con tanta gente?

—Por lo menos mis hermanos trataban por todos los medios de molestarme yo hacia lo mismo con ellos por lo general hacían cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de mis padres, pero sabia que si los ocupaba ellos estarían conmigo al igual que mis padres.

—Tiene sentido. ¿No tuviste problemas para adaptarte a Chicago?

Rose se rió y bostezó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo durante el último año?

—¿Adaptándote?

—Sí. Me ha llevado todo ese tiempo hacerme con la vida independiente—Rose bostezó otra vez—. ¿Te parece que durmamos?

—Sí —dijo Emmett, aunque habría preferido poder seguir hablando toda la noche. Jamás había imaginado que hablar de su madre con alguien que no reaccionaba con patética compasión hacia él fuera tan reconfortante. Suponía que ése era otro punto a favor de Rose. A su modo, ella era tan pragmática como él.

Muy pronto, los pensamientos se difuminaron en la oscuridad del sueño, perdiendo toda conciencia hasta que algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que tenía el rostro hundido en el pelo de Rose. Sonrió e inhaló su aroma. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados como amantes, compartiendo una inadecuada intimidad, trató de apartarse.

Rose se juntó más a él.

Fantástico. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si seguía retrocediendo, acabaría cayéndose de la cama. Tenía que levantarse.

Inhaló una vez más y se regocijó con el suave olor de su cabello.

Aunque ya había amanecido y era probablemente hora de ponerse en marcha, no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba aprovechar al menos un minuto más.

Físicamente, era la mujer que más lo había atraído en su vida. Mentalmente, era la más contraria. Le habría encantado poder dejar a un lado su sentido común y haberle hecho el amor sin reparos. Pero sabía que sería una acción equivocada con consecuencias nefastas.

Trató de alejarse de la tentación una vez más, pero Rose se volvió y lo abrazó.

Él se quedó paralizado al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Buenos días.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días.

—Parece ser que la naturaleza ha decidido por nosotros, siguiendo su propio curso —dijo, acercándose aún más.

—Por eso, precisamente, voy a levantarme.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué en lugar de levantarte no me besas?

Él gruñó.

—No me hagas esto.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? Te juro que lo que ocurra aquí esta mañana se quedará en este dormitorio.

—¿Quieres tener una frívola relación conmigo?

—Te aseguro que hacer el amor contigo jamás sería para mí algo frívolo.

Emmett gruñó otra vez, y Rose sonrió.

—No te puedes ir, ¿verdad?

—Pero tampoco puedo quedarme.

Rose se rió.

—Tu cuerpo me está diciendo algo muy diferente.

Acto seguido, lo besó.

Emmett sintió que perdía totalmente el control. Su tacto era tan cálido y reconfortante, tan suave y perfecto, que sólo deseaba hacerle el amor.

Le pasó la mano por el brazo y se encontró con la manga demasiado amplia de su camiseta prestada. Sabía que con un simple movimiento podría despojarla de la tela que cubría su cuerpo y sentir su piel.

Se tensó. La deseaba desesperadamente.

Pero también se negaba a hacerle daño, a seguir con un juego peligroso que los conduciría al desastre.

Ajenas a la voluntad de su dueño, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta y buscaron hasta dar con los senos de Rose. Sus dedos atraparon uno de los pezones endurecidos por el deseo. El beso se hizo más intenso y el deseo, también.

Guiado por el fragor de la pasión, Emmett le quitó la camiseta. Su carne cálida fue la recompensa.

Deleitado por el tacto de su piel, sintió un deseo primario, ese tipo de llamada que hacía que un rey renunciara a su reino por una mujer. Nada en el mundo importaba ya, sólo el privilegio de poseerla.

Pero, de pronto, una última luz de cordura lo empujó a renunciar. Se apartó suavemente de ella y la miró fijamente.

—Deseo hacer el amor contigo más que nada en este mundo. Siento que puedo morirme si no lo hago. Pero, a pesar de todo, no lo vamos a hacer. No puede correr el riesgo de que suframos ninguno de los dos. Estoy seguro que alguien saldría herido si siguiéramos adelante.

* * *

**Hola**

**No tengo mucho que decir, por lo tanto nos leemos hasta el martes. Un gran abrazo**

**Yuli**


	10. Chapter 10

Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Aquella noche, Rose se presentó en casa de Sue.

—¡Pasa, pasa! Estaba realmente preocupada. ¡Cielo santo, quedar atrapados por una tormenta y tener que pasar la noche en un hotel! No me extraña que Charlie os dijera que os tomarais el día libre. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Rose, mientras seguía a Sue al interior de su casa.

—¿Quieres un té, un café o algo de beber?

—No. Sólo quiero hablar.

—De acuerdo —Sue se sentó junto a Rose en el cómodo sofá que dominaba la estancia—. Puedo intuir que ha ocurrido algo. ¿De qué se trata?

—Sólo había una habitación disponible en el hotel.

—¡Os acostasteis juntos!

—«Dormir» sería la palabra más correcta —dijo Rose con un suspiro—. No pude seducirlo.

—Pero, ¿casi lo consigues?

Rose asintió.

—Sí —se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de confusión—. ¿Sabías que su madre había abandonado a su padre?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Por falta de dinero...

—Sí. Pero no llego a creerme la historia que a Emmett le han contado. Una madre no abandona a un hijo por carencias económicas. Hay algo extraño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Emmett y contigo?

—Según Emmett, su madre decidió no volver a verlo jamás. No puedo evitar pensar que eso hace que tema comprometerse y que ésa es la verdadera razón de que no quiera estar conmigo.

Sue se quedó pensativa.

—A mí me dijo que no quería tener una relación estable hasta que no fuera financieramente fuerte.

—¿Piensa que no tiene suficientes medios?

—Sí, eso piensa. Quiere ser millonario antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

Rose asintió complacida con la información.

—Lo que me dices no me sorprende. De hecho, encaja con algunas de las conclusiones a las que estoy llegando sobre su madre. Tengo la sensación de que el dinero no fue más que la punta del iceberg, lo que significa que hay algo que no sabemos. Aun cuando parte de la historia fuera cierta, un pequeño matiz podría darle la vuelta. En ese caso, la percepción que Emmett pudiera tener de los hechos cambiaría totalmente e influiría en su modo de relacionarse.

Sue recapacitó sobre su análisis.

—¿Y qué propones?

Rose respiró profundamente.

—Creo que deberíamos encontrar a su madre.

—¿De verdad piensas que es una buena idea?

—Es la única que se me ocurre. Emmett se refugia en el orden para defenderse del temor a que algo falle. Siente que así controla los imprevistos. Quizá no se atreva a mantener una relación porque sabe que es imposible controlarlo todo. Admite que siente algo por mí, pero no puede hacer nada porque somos opuestos y eso lo asusta.

—Lo que supones es que, si haces que Emmett descubra que su madre tuvo una buena razón para abandonarlo, se dará cuenta de que la vida no es tan caprichosa.

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Sé que jamás podré convencer a Emmett para que busque a su madre. Pero si no me equivoco en mis suposiciones, su madre estará ansiosa por encontrarlo. Puede que el padre de Emmett no haya querido admitir su culpa en lo sucedido, pero la madre contará la versión completa de los hechos. Así que, cueste lo que cueste, tenemos que encontrarla.

Sue se levantó.

—De acuerdo. Lo primero, vamos a buscar en Internet su nombre.

Aquella noche, Emmett se sentó ante el escritorio de su apartamento a leer una y otra vez el párrafo de un contrato de Wintersoft. Pero el recuerdo de Rose se filtraba insistentemente en su memoria.

Y, contrariamente a lo que él esperaba, no era el deseo lo que más lo perturbaba, sino la sensación de seguridad que había sentido a su lado.

Nunca antes había sentido nada igual con otra mujer. En verdad, no lo había sentido con nadie que no fuera su padre.

Tenía la sensación de que, si no se dejaba llevar pos sus sentimientos, acabaría lamentándolo.

Estaba feliz. Eso no significaba que no lo hubiera estado antes, incluso saliendo con mujeres. Pero no lo había estado por causa de ninguna de ellas. En aquella ocasión, sí. Algo le decía que Rose era la persona adecuada para él.

Quizá su espontaneidad y vivacidad eran justo lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Agitó la cabeza confuso y la apoyó sobre las manos. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Su mente estaba llena de contradicciones y sólo había una certeza: si no hacía algo al respecto, no lograría volver a concentrarse en su trabajo jamás.

Emmett apenas le dirigió la palabra a Rose al día siguiente en la oficina, por lo que se sorprendió al verlo aparecer en su apartamento el viernes por la noche.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Sí —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Tenía un aspecto tan relajado y cómodo con aquellos vaqueros y una sudadera que Rose no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Quieres un café?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. ¿Podríamos sentarnos?

—Sí, claro.

Rose se sentó en una silla.

—Creo que deberías sentarte junto a mí.

El corazón de Rose se aceleró. Se levantó lentamente y se aproximó al sofá. Él le tomó las manos inesperadamente y ella se emocionó.

—He estado pensando mucho en nosotros.

—¿De verdad?

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Tú no?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —dijo ella—. Algunos días no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Pues bien, anoche me di cuenta de que últimamente estoy realmente feliz.

Aquella afirmación la dejó completamente atónita. La gente feliz normalmente rezumaba alegría. Él, sin embargo, se había mostrado taciturno.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estabas tan callado porque te sentías feliz?

—Sí, estaba feliz, pero también estaba pensativo.

Ella bajó la vista hasta ver sus manos amorosamente unidas.

—Al parecer has llegado a alguna conclusión.

—A un par de ellas. La primera, que realmente me gustas. Puede que seamos contrarios, pero me gustan tu entusiasmo y espontaneidad.

Rose se quedó demasiado atónita para poder responder.

—La segunda es que respeto tus diferencias y estaría dispuesto a trabajar para superar las dificultades, siempre y cuando tú respetes las mías y no quieras cambiarme.

—¡Jamás querría que cambiaras! Me gustas tal como eres.

Él sonrió.

—Mi tercera conclusión... bueno, en realidad son dos cosas las que me quedan por decir. Una: si decidimos mantener una relación, me gustaría que nadie de la oficina se enterara. La otra es que, por muchas ganas que tenga de acostarme contigo, preferiría que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma. A veces nos enfadamos sin razón aparente y me gustaría ser precavido. Quiero estar seguro antes de cometer un error.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió ella llena de felicidad y desconcierto al mismo tiempo.

No podía creerse que Emmett estuviera dispuesto a intentar una relación con ella. Tendrían que ir despacio, pero era una gran oportunidad.

En aquel momento, era lo máximo que podía esperar.

Aún no había encontrado a su madre y no tenía la certeza de en qué dirección trabajar, por lo que la precaución y la calma eran las mejores recetas.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación vamos a establecer?

—Tenía la esperanza de que tuviéramos una o dos citas antes de tomar una decisión.

—Me parece muy bien.

—También he pensado que deberíamos poder besarnos.

Rose sonrió.

—Eso suena maravilloso.

Y resultó serlo. En el momento en que su boca tocó la de ella, se sintió en el cielo.

Quizá no la amara, tal vez jamás llegara a hacerlo pero, al menos, le iba a dar la oportunidad de ganarse un lugar en su corazón, y estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo.

El sábado por la tarde, Sue y Rose llegaron hasta la casa de Mary Marlowe, la madre de Emmett. Era una construcción ornamentada y elegante, pero sin lujos ni excesos. Además, estaba situada en un barrio modesto.

—Pensé que Emmett había dicho que su madre los había dejado por causa del dinero.

—Así es. El hecho de que no la encontremos en un castillo prueba mi teoría de que hubo algo más —dijo Rose.

Segundos después de llamar al timbre, una mujer alta y delgada abrió la puerta.

—Hola. ¿Qué desean?

—¿La señora Marlow, por favor?

—Soy yo.

—Ella es Suzanne Clearwater y yo soy Rosalie Hale. Trabajamos con su hijo.

Mary Marlowe sonrió.

—Sí, hablé con Suzanne por teléfono.

—Es un placer conocerla en persona —dijo Sue, estrechando su mano.

—Pasen.

Rose y Sue entraron a un recibidor profusamente decorado. Aunque la estructura de la casa era la de un rancho, los muebles y demás enseres eran caros.

La mujer las condujo a un enorme salón con suelos de madera, alfombras orientales y muebles de piel.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Sue—. Esta habitación es preciosa.

—Gracias —dijo Mary—. Desde que mi marido murió, he estado decorando la casa a mi gusto. Tendrían que haber visto el mal gusto que él tenía.

Las tres se rieron con una carcajada de franca complicidad.

—No me esperaba que las estancias fueran tan grandes —dijo Rose.

—Como no hemos tenido niños, hemos ido uniendo habitaciones.

—Pues queda muy bien —dijo Rose sin poder evitar cierto nerviosismo. En dos frases había descubierto que el marido de Mary Marlowe había muerto y que Emmett no tenía ningún hermano.

Puede que ésos fueran dos factores que la hicieran más proclive a una reconciliación con su hijo.

—Así que ustedes dos trabajan con Emmett —le dijo Mary a Sue.

—Sí. Yo soy la secretaria del director general y Rose es la secretaria de Emmett.

Mary se inclinó en un gesto de interés.

—Así que tiene su propia secretaria.

—Es el vicepresidente del departamento administrativo —dijo Rose.

La mirada de Mary se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es un directivo muy capacitado. Pero no hemos venido para hablar de eso. En realidad queríamos hablar de usted.

Mary negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hijo es un fracasado, ¿verdad?

—No, no es ningún fracasado —dijo Rose algo molesta.

—Bueno, no un fracasado, pero es un ejecutivo, como su padre.

—Lo dice como si fuera malo que se pareciera a su padre —intervino Sue.

—No es malo, pero sí mediocre. El padre de Emmett no ha llegado a ninguna parte.

Rose miró de un lado a otro del salón.

Había estado en una ocasión en la casa de Randall McCarty. Desde su punto de vista, Randall había logrado el mismo nivel económico que el marido de Mary. Claro que no sabía si aquella mujer tenía millones en el banco.

—¿Eso fue lo que la llevó a divorciarse? —preguntó Rose.

Mary se mostró nerviosa y dubitativa, como si no quisiera responder a esa pregunta.

—Formulado así parece que fuera una codiciosa. Pero las cosas hay que entenderlas en su contexto. Randall era un hombre ambicioso y lleno de posibilidades cuando yo lo conocí. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la Universidad, también trabajaba para sustentar a nuestra familia. Yo pensaba que cuando lograra colocarse trabajaría para alcanzar la cima. Pero no lo hizo. Llegaba de trabajar a las cinco todos los días y no parecía tener ningún propósito de escalar. Nuestras vidas se estancaron. Empecé a sentirme atrapada.

Lo que acababa de contar casaba perfectamente con lo que Emmett les había contado.

—Por eso se marchó.

—Exacto. Mi último marido llegó a ser socio de la empresa para la que trabajaba y a los cincuenta y cinco años se pudo retirar. Además, tenía una vida social muy activa y yo echaba de menos eso.

Rose sonrió a pesar de su confusión. Su respuesta no estaba siendo la que ella había esperado.

—La comprendo perfectamente. Yo también he echado mucho de menos las relaciones sociales al trasladarme a Chicago —dijo Rose, tratando de ganársela para obtener información—. Pero lo que no entiendo es que no volviera a ver a Emmett.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A por qué no volvió a visitar a su hijo nunca más.

La mirada de Mary se oscureció de rabia.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Pero hemos venido precisamente para hacerle unas preguntas —dijo Sue—. Se lo comenté por teléfono.

—Pensé que Emmett estaría enfermo o algo así. ¿Lo está?

—No. Está perfectamente.

—¿No tengo que ir a reconciliarme con él antes de que muera?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Rose con una carcajada confusa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el propósito de esta visita?

—Emmett es infeliz y pensamos que parte de esa infelicidad...

—¿Es responsabilidad mía? —especuló Mary a la defensiva—. ¿Quiénes se han creído que son para meterse en las vidas ajenas? —miró a Sue y a Rose—. ¿Es que piensan que soy estúpida? Tú —dijo, señalando a Rose—, probablemente estás prendada del chico y él te rechaza, así que piensas que si puedes reconciliarlo con su madre, caerá a tus pies como un idiota.

La mujer se levantó y se aproximó a ellas amenazante.

—Seguro que tiene dinero porque, de no ser así, no estarías tan interesada en él. Pues lo siento, pero no tengo intención alguna de formar parte de tus planes —la mujer se encaminó hacia la puerta del salón y les indicó con el gestó que se marcharan—. Adiós.

Sue se levantó inmediatamente. Rose se quedó paralizada, atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar. La misma mujer que había aceptado abiertamente haber abandonado a su primer marido por el dinero del segundo la acusaba a ella de ser interesada.

A medio camino de la puerta, Sue se volvió.

—Vamos, Rose.

—Sí —dijo ella, levantándose lentamente.

Al llegar ante la madre de Emmett se detuvo dispuesta a decir algo. Pero se había quedado sin palabras.

Siguió a Sue. Salieron de la casa y, en silencio, llegaron hasta el coche.

—Esa mujer está loca. Me acusa de perseguir a su hijo por dinero cuando ella admite que por ese mismo motivo abandonó a su marido y a su propio hijo.

—No dejes que sus comentarios te afecten. Esa mujer tiene un grave problema. Lo importante es qué vas a decirle a Emmett.

—No lo sé —respondió Rose.

—Una cosa sabemos con certeza, que no queremos que Emmett vea a su madre. No haría sino reforzar su idea de que sólo el dinero importa y no se puede confiar en la gente.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Sue se—quedó pensativa.

—Quizá no deberíamos comentarle que hemos estado aquí.

Rose suspiró aliviada.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Emmett se presentó en el apartamento de Rose el sábado por la noche con dos bolsas de comida china.

—¿Lo ves? Cuando quiero también puedo ser espontáneo.

Rose sonrió feliz.

—Claro que puedes.

Pero su felicidad se vio pronto ensombrecida por el recuerdo del encuentro con Mary.

No le gustaba ocultarle nada a Emmett, pero una parte de ella temía las consecuencias de una confesión.

Él se dirigió al salón y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa. Luego se volvió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

—He llamado y te he dejado un mensaje anunciándote que vendría.

Su proximidad era suficiente para hacer que Rose se derritiera.

—No lo he oído. Se me ha olvidado escuchar los mensajes cuando he llegado a casa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Rose se sintió culpable por mantener en secreto su visita, pero sabía que era mejor que contarle la horrible verdad de quién era su madre.

Se puso de puntillas y le rozó suavemente los labios.

—Gracias por la cena.

Emmett sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

—De nada —dijo él, y se quedó pensativo—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me gusta esto.

—Las relaciones pueden ser muy agradables.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—He tenido muchas relaciones, pero nunca me he sentido tan próximo a nadie. Me gusta estar contigo.

—Yo siento lo mismo —dijo ella.

—Me alegro de que me empujaras a esto —afirmó Emmett.

—Yo también me alegro.

—Pero no te acostumbres —dijo él, mirándola de reojo con un gesto de sorna.

Ella se apartó de él.

—Ahora que ya tengo lo que quiero podrás comprobar que soy muy manejable.

—Todavía no tienes todo lo que quieres —dijo él insinuantemente.

—Ya sé que te guardas lo bueno para más tarde —contestó Rose, agarrando las bolsas de comida y sentándose en el sofá—. Soy paciente.

—Yo también.

Rose trató de disfrutar de aquellos momentos de felicidad, pero le resultaba difícil. Sabía que la relación aún estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

También sabía que en algún momento tendría que contarle la visita a su madre. No podía mantener aquel secreto para siempre. No sería justo.

Los siguientes días Rose los pasó inmersa en una confusa felicidad. Aunque Emmett y ella no se veían todos los días, pues la mayor parte de las noches él las pasaba cenando con su padre, Rose suponía que era lo mejor.

No obstante, le resultaba extraño que a un día de la fiesta anual de la empresa no le hubiera pedido aún que fuera su pareja.

Había racionalizado la situación diciéndose que, como empleados que eran los dos, él asumía su presencia en la fiesta y tal vez pensara que era redundante invitarla.

Además, su aparición pública juntos podía suponer una presión extra para él, por lo que no le extrañaba que estuviera taciturno y silencioso.

Tampoco se sorprendió cuando él se detuvo ante su escritorio y le dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar. ¿Pasas a mi despacho?

Ella lo miró confusa. Aunque habían acordado mantener la relación al margen de la oficina, no se había dirigido a ella en un tono tan formal y seco desde hacía tiempo.

Su actitud la asustó.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

Emmett le indicó que entrara en el despacho.

Ella se sentó frente al escritorio.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

Rose se rió. Sin duda, la tensión de ser visto en público era más de lo que Emmett podía digerir en aquel momento.

—Escucha, si esto es acerca de la fiesta, no te preocupes. Sé que aún no estás preparado para que nos vean juntos.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la fiesta —dijo él, sentándose en su sillón—. Ayer vino a visitarme mi madre.

Rose se estremeció.

—¡Emmett, lo siento!

—Me dijo que dos personas con las que trabajo fueron a visitarla y que una de ellas parecía tener mucho interés en mí.

—Yo jamás le dije... —trató de justificarse Rose, pero él no la escuchó.

—¿Qué querías conseguir con eso?

—No es lo que estás pensando —dijo Rose con desesperación—.Emmett, estuve a punto de contártelo el sábado por la noche...

—Ojala lo hubieras hecho.

—No pude. Todo entre nosotros es tan nuevo... Lo que hice fue un grave error. Pero no me di cuenta hasta que la vi. Pensé que ayudándote a reconciliarte con esa parte de tu vida, podría conseguir que las cosas fueran mejor entre nosotros. Pero ella no es la clase de madre que esperaba encontrar.

Emmett lanzó contra la mesa un lápiz que tenía en la mano.

—Me pidió cincuenta mil dólares.

Rose se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¡Cielo santo!

—Me los exigió como si se los debiera.

Rose gimió horrorizada.

—Lo siento.

—Al parecer, considera que le debo dinero por haberme dado la vida.

—Emmett, yo...

—No has oído aún lo mejor. Me dijo que había una ambiciosa mujer en la oficina que quería aprovecharse de mí. Se ofreció a venir hasta aquí y a ponerla en su sitio por diez mil dólares... del mismo modo que lo había hecho el sábado.

Rose lo miró anonadada.

—Es una mujer despiadada, Rosalie—continuó él—. Por eso me he mantenido alejado de ella todos estos años. Por eso mi padre se alegró de que su matrimonio fracasara y de verla partir. Cuando se casó por segunda vez sintió un gran alivio, porque se había convertido en el problema de otro.

—Pero creí que necesitabas poner punto final a esa historia.

—Le puse punto final cuando cumplí los quince y se divorció de su segundo marido para casarse con el tercero. Entonces me di cuenta de que su único objetivo era conseguir un mayor nivel económico y su medio, el matrimonio.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Y si ya te habías dado cuenta de eso a los quince años, ¿por qué le sigues el juego?

—¡Yo no le sigo el juego!

—Tú mismo le dijiste a Sue que no puedes casarte hasta que no seas millonario, lo que significa que le das la razón. Piensas que todas las mujeres se casan por dinero.

—¿Es eso lo que tú piensas?

—Es lo que tú has dicho.

—Yo sólo dije que quería alcanzar mis metas antes de casarme. El problema entre tú y yo es otro: somos opuestos y esto lo demuestra. Yo jamás interferiría en la vida de otra persona del modo en que tú lo has hecho.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Rose completamente indignada—. ¿Y qué me dices de tu estelar intervención en el asunto de mi admirador secreto? ¿Quién insistió en acompañarme a la floristería? ¿Quién hizo un viaje por su cuenta para averiguar quién me había mandado los bombones?

—Eso es diferente.

—¿No me digas?

—Tú no sabes quién ni cómo es ese dichoso admirador. Yo, sin embargo, sé exactamente quién y cómo es mi madre.

—Tratabas de protegerme.

—Sí.

—Interfiriendo en mi vida.

—¡No!

—Así es como lo llamas cuando yo hago lo mismo.

Emmett suspiró pesadamente.

—Podríamos seguir así eternamente, porque es obvio que vemos la situación desde dos puntos de vista diferentes. Así que paremos de una vez.

Rose asintió.

Emmett alzó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Esto no hace sino probar mis temores. Somos diferentes, demasiado para conseguir que una relación funcione.

—Pero...

—Nos volveríamos locos en cuestión de seis meses. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que acabemos odiándonos?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —concluyó él—. Necesito que pidas un traslado de departamento. Si lo hiciera yo, levantaría todo tipo de comentarios. Si lo haces tú, pensarán, simplemente, que necesitas un cambio.

Rose asintió.

—De acuerdo. Mañana a primera hora lo solicitaré.

* * *

_Hola_

_Maldita la mamá de Emmett abandonarlo por dinero, la odio, si yo fuera Emmett jamás la intentaría buscar, en fin qué opinan?_

_Oh antes de que lo olvide estoy subiendo una nueva historia ambientada en 1230 d.C en Escocia, que la continué o no depende de la aceptación que tenga, les dejo el summary por si les interesa:_

_En busca del Highlander:_

_No más comida ni atenciones para los hombres del clan Masen, con este lema Isabella Swan se propone evitar más muertes por la estupida contienda contra el clan Whitlock. El plan era perfecto los hombres no resistirían mucho, hasta que apareció Edward Masen él único hombre que podría fastidiar el plan de Bella. El todo por el todo en un plan que podría empezar una guerra._

_Esta historia pertenece a una serie de 4 libros (Los MacAllister) y aquí ya han adaptado 2 (el primero y el tercero) la escritora es muy buena. Un gran abrazo, nos leemos el domingo_

_Yuli_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

El viernes por la mañana, Rosalie fue directamente al despacho de la vicepresidenta del departamento de recursos humanos, Melinda McIntosh, y le entregó en mano su petición de traslado.

—¿Rosalie? —dijo Melinda—. Esto es una sorpresa. Pensé que te encantaba tu puesto.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy un poco aburrida.

Melinda se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Vamos a ver, en el último mes has tenido un admirador secreto y un cambio absoluto de imagen. Ahora también quieres variar de trabajo. ¿No crees que son demasiados cambios?

Rose sonrió tan abiertamente como pudo para ocultar su pensamiento de que Melinda tenía razón.

Todo en su vida parecía escapársele de las manos. Lo último que quería era dejar su trabajo, pero no tenía más remedio. No quería ver todos los días al hombre que había perdido por un absurdo error. La tensión entre ellos sería insoportable.

—Realmente quiero cambiar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Melinda, y puso su petición junto a otros asuntos pendientes—. Haré correr la voz y veré si alguien está interesado en una secretaria muy competente. Eso significa que tendré que buscarle alguien a Emmettt. ¿Sabe él algo de esto?

Incapaz de mentir, Rose decidió decir la verdad sin entrar en detalles.

—Él fue quien lo sugirió.

—¡Vaya, ésa es otra sorpresa! —dijo Melinda agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Te avisaré en cuanto tenga algo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rose.

Cabizbaja y entristecida, salió de la oficina de Melinda a toda prisa y casi se chocó con Royce.

—¡Vaya! ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

—A mi puesto —dijo ella.

—¿Qué hacías en el departamento de personal?

Se encogió de hombros y decidió contar la verdad, puesto que toda la oficina lo iba a averiguar muy pronto.

—He pedido un traslado.

—¿Quieres dejar el departamento de Emmett?

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

—De verdad que me parece increíble.

—En realidad esto viene ya de hace algún tiempo.

—¿De verdad? No lo había notado.

Rose pensó en una buena excusa para justificar su propio comentario. Así que buscó la explicación más accesible.

—Las idas y venidas a mi mesa de los empleados de Wintersoft desde que mi admirador secreto me envió las flores le han molestado mucho a Emmett. Desde que todo esto empezó no hemos hecho más que discutir y nuestro trabajo se ha resentido. Ya no formamos un buen equipo.

—Así que ese admirador secreto ha provocado vuestra ruptura.

Tal y como lo dijo pareció que se refería a ellos como una pareja y que, en cierto modo, se alegraba de lo sucedido.

—Sí, podríamos considerarlo de ese modo —miró el reloj—. Me tengo que ir.

—Yo también —dijo Royce—. Me han llamado de recursos humanos porque, al parecer, el señor Swan quiere vernos a Melinda y a mí.

Royce se despidió de Rose y ésta siguió su camino, inquieta. Le aterraba enfrentarse a Emmett aquella mañana. Sabía que estaría enfadado. Ya no habría más oportunidades para ellos. Él tenía razón. Se había demostrado que eran incompatibles y que ella no era adecuada para el hombre al que realmente amaba. Eso hacía que el dolor fuera aún mayor.

En cuanto llegó a su mesa, abrió el cajón y guardó el bolso. Luego encendió el ordenador.

—Buenos días, Rose—dijo Emmett sin levantar los ojos, que mantenía fijos en el periódico que fingía leer.

Al menos así no había visto su rostro entristecido.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Recordó cómo su sólido cuerpo la había acogido sólo días atrás. No era justo que dos personas que se sentían tan atraídas físicamente tuvieran caracteres incompatibles.

—¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—A primera hora. Melinda ya tiene mi solicitud.

—¿Qué solicitud? —preguntó Sue mientras se acercaba al puesto de Rose.

Emmett miró al puesto de Nessie para comprobar que aún no había llegado.

—Le he pedido a Rose que solicite un traslado de departamento.

Sue abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos tenido una relación personal que no ha funcionado —dijo Emmett fríamente.

—¿Y por eso quieres que se vaya? —preguntó Sue.

—No es tan simple.

—Pues explícamelo.

—Sinceramente, Sue, no creo que esto sea asunto tuyo —dijo Emmett realmente furioso.

Sue se quedó sin respiración. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así. No sólo por ser la secretaria de Charlie y tener gran influencia sobre él, sino porque era una persona encantadora.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emmett de inmediato—. No era mi intención responderte de ese modo. Pero es un asunto delicado y me cuesta hablar de ello.

Dicho aquello, se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta.

—Le duele tanto como a ti —dijo Sue.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

Rose miró a Sue.

—Mary fue a visitarlo para advertirle de que su secretaria era una interesada.

—¡Cielo santo!

—También le pidió cincuenta mil dólares.

Sue abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Porqué?

—Por haberle dado la vida.

—Lo siento, Rose. Realmente cometimos un error.

—Sue, no fuimos las dos, fui exclusivamente yo. Pero no me arrepiento. Es mi forma de ser. Emmett piensa que somos contrarios y que mi modo de actuar lo prueba.

—¿No te está rechazando por hablar con su madre?

—No. Me está rechazando por ser como soy —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Sue la abrazó.

—No hay nada malo en ti, Rose. Seguro que acabarás por encontrar a un hombre que te comprenda y que adore tu forma de ser.

—Lo sé. Pero me duele que no sea el hombre que yo amo en este momento.

—A veces la vida es injusta.

Rose sonrió.

—Bueno, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar antes de que Charlie venga a buscarte.

—Sí —dijo Sue—. Pero recuerda, no dejes que nada de esto abata tu ánimo.

—Lo intentaré.

—Quién sabe, tal vez tu admirador secreto decida enviarte algo más.

—Eso estaría bien. Así recibiría un centenar de visitas y Emmett se pondría todavía más furioso si es posible.

—Tendrías una buena justificación para tu traslado.

—Ésa es la excusa que le he puesto a Royce.

—Muy creíble.

—Espero que lo sea para todo el mundo —dijo Rose.

Al ver llegar la caja de caramelos, a Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No porque el regalo la entristeciera, sino porque sospechaba que había sido Royce en un intento por animarla.

Una vez más su escritorio estaba rodeado de curiosos.

Tomó la nota con intención de leerla en alto, pero se contuvo al ver el contenido:

_Te haré saber quién soy esta misma noche en el baile._

No era algo que quisiera hacer público sin antes haberlo digerido ella.

Alzó la vista y vio un montón de rostros expectantes.

—Dice que me envía este regalo como prueba de su amor —mintió ella.

—Otra vez la palabra «amor» —dijo Nessie con una carcajada—. Creo que ese tipo va en serio.

—¡Ya está bien! —dijo la voz de Sue—. Todo esto ha ido muy lejos. ¿No veis que vais a acabar buscándole un problema serio a Rose? Ni Emmett ni Charlie están muy contentos con este revuelo.

Se escucharon murmullos, pero pronto la congregación se dispersó.

Sue se acercó a la mesa de Rose.

—¿Estás bien?

Rose asintió y le tendió la nota.

Sue la leyó en silencio.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Tengo que ir a la fiesta en cualquier caso, así que allí estaré para quien quiera presentarse.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Rose asintió.

—Claro que sí. Este tipo me ha enviado algo siempre que lo he necesitado. Las primeras flores llegaron cuando necesitaba un cambio en mi vida, las segundas cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, los bombones cuando estaba triste y estos caramelos cuando ya estoy realmente preparada para conocer al autor de los envíos. Sea quien sea, está claro que le gusto de verdad.

—Rose, estás enfadada por lo que te ha sucedido con Emmett, y creo que estás viendo en todo esto más de lo que hay.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Pues yo no opino así. Creo que, sencillamente, estoy preparada para conocer a una nueva persona y superar lo de Emmett.

Sue resopló.

—De acuerdo, pero rodéate de gente suficiente que te sirva de apoyo, no sea que vayas a verte en una situación complicada.

Emmett oyó los murmullos junto a la mesa de Rose y supo de inmediato que había recibido otro regalo de su admirador.

Sintió, como de costumbre, un arrebato de celos, pero los puso bajo control.

No tenía derecho a sentir nada, porque Rose y él no tenían futuro juntos.

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar salir de su despacho al notar que todo el mundo se había ido a comer. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de Rose, sacó los caramelos y tomó el sobre para leer la nota.

El admirador secreto tenía intenciones de revelar su identidad en la fiesta de aquella noche.

Pero aquel individuo podría ser cualquiera. La fiesta era benéfica y estaba abierta a todo el que tuviera cien dólares para pagarse la entrada.

Sintió un repentino pánico y decidió que tenía que protegerla.

Pero tan rápido como tomó esa decisión, se desdijo.

Recordó cómo lo había acusado de interferir en su vida. Con toda razón. Él había actuado exactamente igual que ella cuando fue a visitar a su madre. Debía reconocerlo.

No podía intervenir. Rose era inteligente y se valía por sí misma. Sabría lo que debía hacer. No había motivo para que Emmett se preocupara, cuando iba a estar en una habitación llena de gente.

Repentinamente le vino la imagen de Rose bailando en brazos de otro hombre y notó un dolor en el pecho. Nunca había deseado a nadie como la deseaba a ella.

Pero no podía tenerla.

Quizá su admirador secreto fuera alguien estupendo.

Metió la nota de nuevo en su sobre, cerró el cajón y con ello sintió que cerraba definitivamente la puerta a su relación.

Iba a dejarla marchar.

* * *

Hola

Que opinan quien sera el admirador secreto de Rose? Qué hara Emmett?

Solo quedan 2 caps para el final. Nos leemos el viernes. Un gran abrazo

Yuli


	12. Chapter 12

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó su padre a Emmett al verlo entrar en su casa—. Pensé que ibas a la fiesta de tu empresa.

—He cambiado de opinión.

—¡Pero si te has alquilado un esmoquin! —dijo Randall, guiando a su hijo hasta la cocina—. No te esperaba. Sólo tengo espaguetis con albóndigas.

—No me importa. Prefiero algo ligero.

—Algo malo te pasa si has decidido no ir a la cena, porque sabes que eso tendrá consecuencias con tu jefe. Seguro que te echa una reprimenda el lunes.

—Haré una donación.

—Bueno, puede que eso solucione parte del problema. Pero sigues estando aquí en lugar de en la fiesta, y eso no es normal.

Emmett suspiró profundamente. No le resultaba fácil hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Rose ha pedido que la trasladen de departamento.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo Randall—. Sé cuánto te gustaba trabajar con ella.

—No es ése el problema.

—¿Entonces?

—Fui yo quien le pedí que lo hiciera.

Randall negó con la cabeza.

—Emmett, no entiendo nada.

—Últimamente, yo tampoco.

—De acuerdo, empecemos por la pregunta más obvia. ¿Por qué le has pedido que se cambiara de departamento? —preguntó mientras servía la pasta en los platos.

—Porque fue a visitar a mi madre.

Randall lo miró atónito.

—¿Qué?

—Después de su visita, mamá vino a verme a mí.

—Y te pidió dinero —especuló Randall, sabiendo de antemano lo que había sucedido.

—Cincuenta mil dólares.

—Y, si se los hubieras dado, habría vuelto a por otros cincuenta mil al mes siguiente.

—Lo sé.

Randall suspiró.

—Sé que lo sabes. Eres un hombre inteligente, y fuiste un muchacho inteligente. Nunca me culpaste por lo sucedido con ella.

—Tú supiste darme la oportunidad de ver las cosas por mí mismo. Nunca me inculcaste tu opinión.

—Era el único modo justo de actuar.

Emmett asintió.

—Gracias.

—¿Y por qué fue Rose a ver a tu madre?

—Tenía la estúpida idea de que sigo atrapado en mi pasado.

—¿Y lo estás?

Emmett negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no has llegado a comprometerte con Rose?

—Porque somos contrarios.

—No creo que lo seáis.

—No has pasado tiempo suficiente con ella como para saberlo.

—Pero he pasado mucho tiempo contigo. Además, os he visto juntos en dos fiestas y en el trabajo.

Emmett hizo un gesto de impaciencia con los ojos.

—Como si eso fuera suficiente.

—A mis años lo es. Hay algo muy fuerte entre vosotros y eso se nota —dijo Randall con firmeza—. Escucha, Emmett, Rosalie es una mujer dulce y sincera.

—¡Fue a ver a mi madre!

—¿Y?

—Trató de entrometerse en mi vida.

—Pues me da la sensación que tú también te has estado entrometiendo en la suya durante las últimas semanas.

—Puede ser. Pero eso no implica que tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

—¿No te das cuentas de los motivos que os mueven a ambos? Estáis buscando un camino que os conduzca hasta el otro.

—Eso es absurdo.

—No, es humano. Buscáis un modo de hacerlo funcionar porque sois muy diferentes.

Emmett miró a su padre durante unos segundos.

—Eso es lo que he dicho yo.

—No exactamente. Para mí lo importante es que realmente os gustáis y queréis estar juntos, pero sois como dos toros en una tienda de porcelana.

—Papá, no encajamos. Yo soy conservador y serio, ella es alocada y divertida.

—O sea, es exactamente lo que necesitas en tu aburrida vida. Si te buscas a alguien como tú, te morirás de desidia.

—Mi vida no es...

Su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió.

Al mirar en la pantalla reconoció el número de la oficina de Sue.

—¿Sí?

—Emmett, hay un problema —dijo Sue, claramente preocupada.

Emmett sintió un repentino temor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De Rose.

Emmett se quedó paralizado.

—¿Ha tenido un accidente o algo así?

—No, pero está a punto de tener la peor noche de su vida.

La respuesta le pareció tan frívola que estuvo a punto de colgar.

—No es asunto mío, Sue.

—Pero sólo tú puedes ayudarla. He averiguado que quien realizó el último envío de caramelos fue Royce King.

—¿Es él su admirador secreto?

—No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que siempre le ha gustado Rose. Lo que importa es que era él quien se iba a presentar esta noche.

—Ya. ¿Y?

—Charlie lo ha ascendido hoy mismo. Ha pasado a ser jefe europeo del departamento de atención al cliente y se marcha a París esta misma noche. Swan le ha dado el billete.

—Vaya, así que no va a ir a la fiesta.

—No. Rose se va a sentir muy mal.

A Emmett se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿No puedes llamarla y contarle todo esto?

—El ascenso de Royce es confidencial. Sólo pueden enterarse los directivos.

—Sue , lo único que yo podría hacer para evitar la catástrofe es fingir que soy su admirador secreto —dijo Emmett secamente.

—¿Podrías hacerlo?

Emmett recapacitó sobre las consecuencias de algo tan necio, pero su pensamiento estaba cegado por sus sentimientos hacia Rose y su rabia por la situación.

—Las consecuencias de algo así podrían ser incluso peores que las de que nadie se presente.

Sue suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Déjame que me lo piense —dijo Emmett y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Randall.

—Sue , la secretaria de Charlie.

—¿Y?

—Al parecer el admirador secreto de Rose no va a aparecer esta noche.

—¿Así que realmente había un admirador?

—No lo sé. Las explicaciones de Sue no son claras. Pero, al menos sabe que Royce ha aprovechado la confusión para enviarle un regalo a Rose bajo la máscara de ese admirador y le ha prometido presentarse esta noche.

—¿Y por qué no lo va a hacer?

—Charlie lo ha enviado a París esta misma tarde.

—Así que Rose se va a encontrar sola y decepcionada esta noche.

—Exacto. ¡Me gustaría darle un puñetazo a ese Royce! Está tan absorto en sus ordenadores, que no presta atención a la vida. ¡Va a acabar por hacerle daño a Rose!

—Pero mírate a ti mismo, Emmett. Tu actitud es totalmente incongruente. Te pelearías con ese hombre porque va a hacerle daño a la mujer que te interesa y no porque iba a robártela. ¡Pero si está claro que esa chica es perfecta para ti! No la dejes escapar.

—¡Somos incompatibles!

—Pues trabajad para superar esas diferencias. Lo que jamás te he contado es que tu madre y yo éramos incompatibles precisamente porque éramos iguales. La responsabilidad de cuidarte me hizo cambiar y darme cuenta de qué cosas eran importantes en la vida. Pero, hasta entonces, nuestra similitud no hizo sino empujamos al abismo.

Emmett miró en silencio a su padre.

—No debes casarte con alguien idéntico. Necesitas encontrar el equilibrio con una persona que te complemente. Eso te enriquecerá. ¿Te has parado a pensar que, en el fondo, te has fijado en Rose porque intuitivamente tú ya sabías eso?

Emmett llegó a la fiesta media hora después de que hubiera dado comienzo.

Miró de un lado a otro de la sala y, casi de inmediato, vio a Rosalie. Estaba espectacular, vestida con un imponente traje rojo y el pelo suelto. Era, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.

Por desgracia, se hallaba en mitad de un grupo de empleados de Wintersoft. No sólo estaban Alice y Nessie, sino también Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen, Carlisle Cullen, Garrett Saint Clair y Jake Black.

Emmett se acercó tímidamente a ella.

—Hola —le dijo—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Le quitó la copa de champán que tenía en la mano y se la dio a Alice.

Ésta frunció el ceño, claramente disgustada con él. Sin duda, sabía algo sobre las diferencias que Rose y él habían tenido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo... —comenzó Emmett, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Sí, Emmett, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se volvió hacia la mujer que algún día sería su jefa y contuvo una mala contestación.

La aparición de Charlie Swan suavizó la actitud de los presentes.

—Hola, Emmett. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Recibí un mensaje tuyo excusándote por no poder venir a la fiesta.

—La situación ha cambiado —dijo Emmett, pendiente de los movimientos de Rose, que parecía estar a punto de alejarse del grupo. La tomó de la mano para detenerla—. He venido a ver a Rose. Así que, os agradecería que nos concedierais la oportunidad de un baile.

Sin esperar respuesta, tiró de la mano de Rose y se la llevó consigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Salvarte.

—¿Salvarme de qué?

—Tu admirador secreto no se va a presentar.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Sue me llamó para contármelo.

—¿Y qué te importa a ti?

—Mucho. Sé lo decepcionante que puede ser esta situación. Sé que estabas dispuesta a darle a ese hombre una oportunidad, aunque sólo fuera por sus muestras de romanticismo.

—Así es.

—Sue me ha dicho que, al parecer, el último envío era de Royce y era él quien pensaba estar aquí esta noche.

—Lo sospechaba. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

—Tienes que prometerme que vas a guardar el secreto.

Rose asintió.

—De acuerdo. Charlie lo ha ascendido y enviado a París esta misma tarde. Seguramente estará de vuelta la próxima semana y, tal vez, te sugiera que pidas un traslado allí.

—¡Cielo santo!

—Pero quiero pedirte que no aceptes. Quiero que te quedes en Chicago.

Rose dejó de bailar.

—¿Porqué?

Emmett se mojó los labios resecos.

—Te echaría de menos.

—¡Vaya! Eso es nuevo. Porque hace unas horas no te importaba mucho que me cambiara de departamento.

—Siento haberte pedido algo así. Reconozco que he hecho y he dicho unas cuantas estupideces.

—Pues sí, más de una y más de dos.

—Lo hice porque estaba asustado.

—Ya.

—En serio. No quería acabar como mis padres, así que me he pasado toda la vida buscando modos de que cualquier relación resultara un fracaso.

—Emmett, estoy empezando a pensar que necesitas terapia —dijo ella y, dándose la vuelta, trató de escapar.

—Rose, no te vayas. Quiero que sepas que precisamente el hecho de que seamos opuestos es lo que más me atrae de ti. Te necesito en mi vida. Necesito tu humor y tu calor —Rose lo miró inexpresiva—. La verdad es que empecé a enamorarme de ti desde el primer día que te conocí. No puedes abandonarme ahora.

Sacó un anillo de compromiso del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Rose, quiero que te cases conmigo.

Ella lo miró pensativa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Por favor, dime que sí —dijo él, poniéndole el anillo—. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. En parte, uno de mis temores era hacerte daño. Ahora sé que eso no sucederá.

Rose levantó los ojos hasta entonces fijos en el diamante. Estaba llorando.

—Claro que no me vas a hacer daño, porque tendrías que vértelas con mi madre, mi padre y los cincuenta banqueros que trabajan para él en New York.

Emmett sonrió.

—Tengo la impresión de que vas a tener que enseñarme a manejarlos.

—Y no te olvides de mis hermanos.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Sospecho que mi vida no volverá a ser aburrida.

Rose sonrió.

—Te prometo que no.

* * *

_Hola_

_Ya solo queda el epílogo, espero que les gustara el cap. El domingo subo el cap final y el martes inicio con Juegos Amorosos de Linda Goodnight adivinen que pareja será la siguiente. Un gran abrazo_

_Yuli_


	13. Chapter 13

**Nada me pertenece los nombres son de SM (la mayoría) y el resto son de Susan Meier yo solo lo adapto y doy a conecer a una gran autora. El nombre original de la historia es el mismo**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Bella se acercó a Sue, emocionada.

—¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? ¡Emmett acaba de entregarle un anillo de compromiso a Rose!

—Lo sé —dijo Sue llena de alegría.

—¡Están comprometidos! —Bella sonrió—. Sin apenas esfuerzo, uno de nuestros solteros ya está fuera de la lista.

Sue se rió.

—Bueno, no diría yo que sin esfuerzo. Le hemos dado apoyo y consejo. Además, tú mandaste las primeras flores.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no mandé las primeras flores.

—¡Cielo santo! —dijo Sue—. Entonces, ¿fue realmente Royce?

—No lo sé. En realidad no importa. Al final ha conseguido un ascenso y un traslado para que no se interpusiera entre Rose y Emmett. En París seguro que encuentra una sustituta. Míralos —dijo Bella refiriéndose a Rose y a Emmett—. ¡Están tan felices!

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Sue, sin poder evitar fijarse en los otro cinco solteros que aún quedaban libres.

Todos ellos eran guapos triunfadores, con capacidad sobrada para ser futuros directivos de Wintersoft.

El peligro aún acechaba a Isabella Swan.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola

Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Bueno como prometi al principio esta es la razón de escoger como primera pareja a Emmett y Rosalie, siempre eh visto a Emmett como un personaje medio alocado y cuando lei por primera vez esta historia me dije xq no un Emmett más serio y una Rose que no sea una reina del hielo, además de que son una gran pareja para iniciar una serie de libros.

Nos leemos el martes en el segundo libro de esta serie en Juegos Amorosos, con la pareja Alice-Jasper.

Un abrazo enorme.

Yuli


End file.
